Dark blue Eyes
by trisgracefray
Summary: "Do you have a pencil?" he asks me. I look up at him. His eyes are blue with a shade of black in them. They are truly mesmerizing "you don't have a pencil on the first day of school?" "I do actually." He smirks, "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this I kind of an overused topic, but its my favorite. anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

"BEATRICE," a shout comes from my brother, Caleb, "GET UP!"

I look at my clock, "crap," I mutter to myself as I bolt upright, out of the secure pile of blankets and pillows. Today is my first day at Chicago High, and honestly, I am freaking out.

This won't be my first time going to a new school. My dad has a job that has him relocate every six years. It is truly annoying.

I take a shower, blow-dry and then straighten my hair, put on mascara and eyeliner. I pull my black leggings on, then put on my black tank top with a jean vest overtop. I run out the door to my Toyota Prius and I am off to my first day.

* * *

I pull into a parking spot next to a silver BMW. I look around, and every car is either a luxury car or a foreign sports car. Every. Single. One. I walk forward, admiring the twelve million dollar parking lot, when a car manages to brake just in time before it smashes me to the ground.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?"

A tall, lean, bronzed girl, gets out of the car. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" she looks at me with compassionate brown eyes before muttering to herself, "God Chris, you're such a klutz."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I say lowering my voice, "Just a little startled"

She laughs, "I'm Christina, by the way"

"Tris"

"It's really nice to meet you. Are you new here?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. I'm from, well, all over the place," I answer. "But, I just moved here from North Carolina"

"No way? I moved here from NC like 7 years ago!" She says.

"That's so cool!" I say coolly, "Small world."

"It really is." She reaches to get her book bag out of her car, and says "c'mon! Let's go get your schedule! I get my schedule from the office and it turns out I have two classes with Christina. "See ya in pre-Cal!" she yells across the hall. I wave, turn around, and make my way to world history.

* * *

"Um, hi, my name is Tris Prior. I'm new," I say to the teacher. He has black greasy hair and piercings all over his face. It is exceedingly gross.

"Oh, a new kid," he says it like I am a meal. And he is about to eat me. "Take a seat in the back with Zeke over there."

I walk to the back of the class and sit down in my desk. "Hi, I'm Zeke."

"Yeah," I say with a smirk, I know."

"Wait," he looks at me, startled, "You know who I am? How?"

I smile, "the teacher, he told me to come sit in the back with you"

"Oh duh, right," he looks at his pencil, "so where are you fr-"He is interrupted by an unbelievably gorgeous boy walking through the door.

"Four," the teacher spits, "you're late"

"Actually Eric," Four smiles, he has a pretty smile. _Snap out of it Tris._ "I have forty-seven seconds left before class starts."

Eric scowls "get to your seat."

Four makes his way to the back of the room, never looing away from me. He slides gracefully into the seat beside me.

"Do you have a pencil?" he asks me.

I look up at him. His eyes are blue with a shade of black in them. They are truly mesmerizing "you don't have a pencil on the first day of school?"

"I do actually." He smirks, "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I reach into my bag and pull out a pencil. "Here, just in case you really needed one and didn't want to face the embarrassment of not being prepared on the first day of school."

When he reaches for the pencil, our hands meet and I feel electricity pulsing through my fingertips, spreading throughout my body.

Four's dark eyes lock on mine. He sets the pencil on his desk without looking away from me. "Thank you," he smiles, what did you say your name was?"

I look away, ending our staring contest, "I didn't, but it's Tris."

He smiles, looking down at his desk, "I like it, your name."

I feel a smile form at my lips and my face grow hot. "Thank you."

Eric breaks up the conversation by starting class. "You will be working with a partner for the first assignment. Get to know them and write a report about them due next week."

Four looks over at me, "would you like to be my partner?"

I hear Zeke Huff. "Damn it, Four, we took this class together so we both could have reasonable partners, unlike last year."

I look at Four, "I can go find a new partner. It's really no big deal" I say, but, if Four wasn't my partner I would be pretty bummed.

"Nonsense," he says scowling at Zeke, "Zeke is just being a drama queen. He'll get over it"

I laugh, "Okay" 

"You have a nice laugh" Four says, and once again my cheeks fill with heat for the third time in two minutes._ What is it about him?_

"Um, thank you." I smile at my desk.

He hands me a ripped piece of notebook paper with a phone number on it. "Call me later," he looks at me, and then adds, "So we can work on our project"

* * *

**Hi guys! Please R&R! love ya**

**-Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was a blur. I found Christina and we went to pre cal together. When the bell sounded, we got up and headed to lunch.

"Hey guys," Christina greets a group of people sitting at a round table. I recognize Zeke and Four. Chris introduces me to Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and will.

"Hi everybody," I smile sheepishly.  
Zeke was sitting beside Four but I guess he moved over.

"Trissy here can sit beside us" Zeke calls out.

I sit down between the two boys and look at Zeke, "I would seriously appreciate it if you would call me Tris"

He laughs "sure thing tris."

"Thank you"

"Sy"

"or not" I say with a sigh.  
"So tris," Four says, "where are you from?"

I open my mouth to answer but Christina blurts before I can say anything.

"She moved here from NC! WHERE IM FROM!"

Will laughs, "Christina, we know"

She gives him a look and then he bends down to kiss her on the cheek.

"GET A ROOM" Marlene and Uriah shout at the same time. We all laugh.

"So I heard Chris almost killed you this morning" Zeke says

Christina burst out laughing "yes! I almost ran her over"

Four goes stiff beside me. "Wait, what?" He looks concerned, protective. I blush.

"Yeah, I was walking across the parking lot and here comes the red Lexus going like 70 miles per hour"

"I WAS GOING 50" she protest, smiling  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TEN!" I answer with a laugh.

Chris giggles "I'm still sorry by the way"

Four seems to have relaxed by now.

After lunch, the day was pretty much uneventful. the dismissal bell sounded and I see four, waiting. "So, uh," he scratches behind his ear, "do you want to go to my house and work on the project?"

"yeah i would love to! But my car."  
"Oh don't worry about it. You can get it tommorow. People do it all the time."

"Okay then, let's go!"  
He walks me over to a black motorcycle and I step back.

He smiles "it won't bite tris"

"I know, I've just never been on one before." I admit.

"Here," he hands me a helmet, "it will be fun. I promise."

I buckle the helmet on my head and get on the bike.

He grabs my hands and puts them around his waist. I feel like he set my whole body on fire. I welcome the warmth he brings. I slide closer to him and rest my chin on his back.

"Here we go" he says as he takes off. Bolting onto the street.

"Wait. Where are we going?" I ask.

He looks back at me as we slow to stop at the traffic light, "what do you mean? I'm going to my house"

"This is the way to my house!" I exclaim.

"What is your address?" He ask me.

"7644 divergent court" (sorry, had too)

"No way!" He shouts,over the wind as the light turns green. "Mine is 7646 divergent court!"

"We're neighbors!" I exclaim.

"How cool," he says as he pulls into the driveway and takes off his helmet.

"My dad is on a business trip for the week so we have the house to ourselves." He says

I feel a sudden excitement bloom at the pit of my stomach. "Cool" I say nonchalantly.

We walk in the door. "Are you hungry?" He ask.

" a little, but I'll live unless you want to make something" i answer.

"We can make popcorn and watch a movie before we get started?" He says it like a question.

"Yeah! Sure! But only if you let me pick the movie." I tell him with a smirk.

"Anything but a chick flick" he calls out as i walk to the huge bookcase full of DVDs.

I eventually pick out some demon movie. I would usually not prefer a horror. But, I need to be close to him. It's weird. He generates an electricy that I have never experienced before. I need it. He's like a drug. What is it about him?

He walks into the room with a steaming bowl of popcorn in his hands. "So what are we watching?"

I hand him the movie and he raises an eyebrow at me "you sure you want to watch this? It's pretty scary."

"I'm sure" I say as I grab a piece of popcorn and pop it in my mouth.

"Okay" he says. He looks at me again. But this time he doesn't take his eyes off of me. We are looking at each other when i finally ask him "what are you staring at me for?"

"Oh, uh" he scratches behind his ear. I can't help but notice how muscular he is. Tris. Snap. Out. Of. It.

He walks over to the couch and sits down beside me. It's a reasonable distance but it still close. I can feel is warmth radiating off of him like a heater. I want to be closer to him.

I reach for the popcorn on the table in front of the couch. I plop back down right beside him. Our legs are now touching. I feel the electricity hitting my leg and spiraling all over my body. He looks over at me, with look in his eyes, and I smile at him.

I like Four.

There, I said. But I don't understand. I have known this guy for like, what? Five hours? I look away and blush. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even my ex-boyfriend Robert. I thought I loved Robert, but Four makes me feel so… so warm, alive, electrified. Robert never made me feel like this.

I guess I fall asleep because my eyes flutter open after the credits roll by. Four jiggles my shoulder, and it turns out my head was resting on top of his. I jolt, expecting him to push me off of him. But he just stares at me, grinning.

"What?" I ask him.

He turns away and blushes, "nothing."

I stare at him for a while, observing his face. His dark blue eyes connect with mine again.

"What?" He ask me

"Nothing," I turn away, mimicking him.

"So Trissy" he looks over at me with a smirk on his face. "How did you like that movie?"

"It was actually, really good" I lie. I did not see more than ten minutes of it before I fell asleep.

"And how would you know that?" he asks me, still holding a giant smirk.

"I don't know. Maybe I just like agreeing with you" I say, laughing.

"Like I said earlier, I really like your laugh," I blush, somehow managing to hold his gaze.

"Why? I hate it" I admit, my laugh is really nothing special. I think it's kind of annoying, really.

"Because, it's cute, Tris-like."

"Tris-like?" I ask, laughing again.

"Yeah," he answers, "like, you look like you would laugh like that, and it's…different."

"I don't know why you like it so much, it's really nothing special" I tell him, breaking my gaze from his.

"You really don't know do you," I feel his eyes on me, "how pretty you are."

"I'm not pretty," I admit, "I'm not ugly, but I'm certainly not pretty."

"I reject that out of hand." he states.

I try to say something back, but the butterflies that were once in my stomach, made their way to my windpipe. I just sit there, staring at him.

I want to lean in and kiss him, but I fight the desire. Why does he think I'm pretty? Why does he like my laugh so much? Why does this boy, make me feel like fire, but like liquid at the same time?

Before I can even think about what is going on, I feel two hands cupping my cheeks and soft lips brush mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy guys! so I'm trying not to rush the four/Tris so this chapter should fix everything! I love you gus so much! R&R**

* * *

I stiffen and he pulls away, disappointment fills his easy blue eyes. I smile at him in pure astonishment.

"I had to do that, I needed to do that," he blurts out. He looks down to the floor.

What just happened? I don't know, but I sure do want more of it. Is this happening to soon? I mean, I barely know this guy.

But when he kissed me, it felt so good. I'm going to do it again.

I don't care, I do not care.

I lean in, kissing him harder that the first. He cups his hands around my chin and electricity has managed to go all across my body. Sending jolts of energy to my fingers, toes, legs, arms. I smile in the kiss, he pulls away, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I feel the heat rising into my cheeks and I break my gaze from his, smiling.

"I guess we should start on that project now Trissy." He smirks.

I look at him, still smiling, "yeah, I guess we should"

"Okay," he claps his hands together as he pulls himself off of the couch, "let's go then."

He reaches for my hand and helps me off of the sofa, "So Four," I look at him, he is still holding my hand as we walk to office. I guess it's his dad's study? "To open up our- get- to- know- you project, is your name really Four? Or is it just a nickname?"

"Ah," he lets out a sigh, "It is a nickname, but I just don't like to tell people my real name." His tone is stern, I don't push him about it anymore.

"Okay, so, another question then?" I ask.

He nods his head, "shoot away"

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask him, he looks taken back, and his race gets a reddish tone to it. "I mean, it's not like I'm that great anyway. There are so many other-"

He interrupts me, laughing, "I don't think you get it. Every other girl at that school is the same," he breaks his gaze from mine, "you're…you're different." He adds.

I feel my face grow hot. "But you barely know me" I say.

"I kissed you, because, I needed to. I wanted to." He says, with an unsteadiness to his voice "but the real question is, why did you kiss me back?"

My cheeks are on fire now, "because, I needed to," mocking him, "I wanted too."

* * *

We finish all the questions that were supplied on the worksheet that Eric gave us in about a half hour.

"I probably should get home," I say.

"Do you need a ride?" he ask.

"Four," I look at him, with a smirk, "I live right beside you"

He puts his hands up in defense, "sorry, sorry!"

I laugh, "Bye four." and I walk out the door.

* * *

The next morning I get up twenty minutes earlier than usual. I am in a really good mood and nothing can seem to wipe the smile off of my face. I get ready and bolt out the door to my car. But then I realize its not there.

I take out my phone and call Four, "um I don't have a car"

"I will be over in 33 seconds"

I laugh, "okay"

"hey Tris," Four pulls u with his bike, handing me a helmet, "get on"

we arrive at the school and he has so make up a test so he rushes the entry-way of the school.

* * *

"Um, are you okay?" Chris asks me, getting out of her car about five minutes later.

I must be acting the way I am feeling. I ty to calm down a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" I ask her.

"You seem really upbeat today. Like you kissed a boy or something." She states.

I feel my cheeks go red and I break my gaze from hers.

"YOU DID KISS A BOY!" she screams, and I'm surprised that the entire parking lot doesn't turn around.

How in the hell did she figure that out?

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, WHY, HOW?" she is shaking my shoulders violently.

"Four, his house, yesterday, he wanted too." I really do not like this conversation, like at all.

"DETAILS, DETAILS, AND MORE DETAILS!" she is still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Chris, calm down" I tell her, attempting to get the focus off of me.

"Okay, but only if you give me details!" she practically sings the word "details"

I start my story, telling her everything.

"Okay," she says, her voice is serious, "But don't you think this is a little too soon? I mean you have only known the guy for a day."

"I know, and that's what I think." I say, "you guys are friends right? Do you think maybe you could talk to him? I think I really like him Chris, but I don't want to rush it."

"Yeah, yeah, of course! No prob." She says

"Thank you so much!" I give her a hug and run to my first class.

* * *

**sorry kind of short today! I will try to update tomorrow, but I have school soccer tryouts and I am LOADED with hw. **

**anyway I love you guys so friggin much! R&R&R&R&R&R**

**-riley **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! so so so so sorry this took forever to update! I have been SUPER busy this week! anywhoo, I love you all!**

* * *

Nothing really happens before lunch today. Christina finds me before I enter the cafeteria and says "Hey, I talked to Four."

"Really? You did? What did he say?"

"He was totally understanding about it," she says, "he said, he likes you a lot too." Chris adds, smirking.

You _told _him that I liked him? I ask in complete horror.

"Yes I _told _him. You don't want him thinking you don't like him because-"

I interrupt her by stomping on her foot. "What the hell was that for?" she screams.

I look up at Four, smiling.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" he asks us with a smirk.

"Um, nothing important" Chris says, my face heating up by the second.

"Okay then," he says, grabbing the door to the cafeteria. "You guys coming?"

Chris and I walk through the open door and I can feel the heat of Four's eyes on my back. The three of us sit down in the same spot as yesterday. I'm in between Zeke and Four and Chris is beside Will.

"Hey guys!" blurts Uriah, way too enthusiastic.

"Jesus Uri," screams Marlene, "Are you trying to break my eardrums?"

"Well duh," he answers sarcastically.

"So Tris," says Will, actually making a real conversation, "how are you liking Chicago High?"

"Well, it's only the second day of school," I say, "but, I like it here."

"Did you make any friends, honey?" asks Uriah, trying to sound like a mom.

"I did actually," I sneak a look at Four. He smiles

* * *

After lunch Chris, Marlene, and I, have gym. Tryouts for the cross country team are this afterschool and the girls are making me go.

"Come on Tris, PLEASSSEEE!" begs Marlene.

"Okay," I give in, "okay fine"

"YAYYY," Chris and Marlene squeal together

"You guys owe me," I say, heading to write my name on the tryout sign-up sheet.

"I didn't know you run." Says a male voice, familiar, calm.

I spin around and see the muscular build of the boy in front of me, Four.

"I don't," I say, eyeing him, "Chris and Mar, their making me."

"Ah, I see," he says scanning my face.

Embarrassed, I change the subject, "I didn't know you had gym fourth period?"

"Well," he says "surprise!"

Laughing, I say, "I gotta go, see ya!" Jogging off to Marlene and Christina.

"Wait, Tris!" calls four. I walk back over to him.

"Do you, uh" he scratches behind his ear, I have figured out this is his nervous habit, "do you want to go get some pizza tomorrow after school?" he ask.

I feel my heart skip a beat. Of course, of course I want to go. "Yeah! Sure, I'd love to!" I say, making my way to Chris and Mar once again.

* * *

The bell rings for dismissal and Marlene practically drags me to the locker room. "I am so excited you are trying out! You will do fine, your body is perfect for it"

I look in the mirror to my insignificant, scrawny body, "yeah, okay" I say sarcastically.

"IT IS!" she shouts. "Girls," Marlene gets the entire locker room's attention, "doesn't her body say XC all over it?"

An older girl, Shauna, I think, says, "Yeah it really does, I mean you are skinny, but not like a chicken. And you are short, but short girls are always fast. Am I right?"

"Exactly," says Chris, making her way into the conversation.

"Okay" I say, unconvinced. And with that we walk outside to the track.

* * *

"Damn, Tris," says Marlene, after we just finished the two-mile course.

"Yeah, good job rookie" Lynn, a senior, says with an aggravated glare.

I beat every girl for the two-mile race. They say I have a secure spot on the team if I keep it up for the 5k Thursday. This is actually really exciting. I've never been on a sports team before.

We head back for the locker room and I have a text from Four.

_Hey, change of plans instead of pizza afterschool tomorrow, I was thinking that I could pick you up and we go to dinner tonight? 7 'o clock?_

I feel my heart flutter, but I want to tease him.

_Um, I don't know, I have a pretty packed schedule and this change of plans is pretty sudden._

_Well, whatever is happening on your "packed schedule" will have to wait. We are getting dinner at 7 tonight. _

I smile at my phone, and before I can even grasp to what is going on, Christina is reading my messages.

"I swear if you do not end up dating this boy, I will run over you with my car. Many times." She says, looking up from the glowing screen.

"Won't be the first time, Chris" I say, with a smirk, while grabbing my phone and texting Four back.

* * *

When I get home it is almost six o' clock. I take a shower, do my hair and make-up, and put on jeans, combat boots, and a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket. I inspect myself in the mirror and look at the clock. Four should be here any minute.

I hear a ding at the door and before I can even attempt to open it, Caleb answers it and says "um, who are you?"

I walk downstairs, "Caleb, relax. I'm just going to dinner."

"But, who is this guy?" he phrases the question more to the boy standing in the front door.

"Hi," says four, attempting to shake Caleb's hand, "I'm Four"

"Your name is four, like the number?" Caleb asks, rejecting Four's outstretched hand.

"Yes it is. Bye Caleb!" and with that I grab Four's hand and race out the door.

* * *

**Did ya like it? kind of a filler chapter but the next one will be F.L.U.F.F.Y. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**R&R R&R R&R**

**-Riley**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! so here is your update that is fluffy and loaded with four/Tris! enjoy!**

* * *

"He doesn't like me very much," Four says, as he opens the door for me, entering the restaurant.

"He doesn't know you." I say, looking back at him.

"Well, Caleb not shaking my hand was a huge insult not only to me, but to my hand here," he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Get over yourself, I tease, sliding into the booth.

He smiles at me. A real smile, it shows his perfectly straight, white, teeth.

I feel my cheeks redden, like always when he looks at me. I glance down at the menu, avoiding his gaze.

"Do you guys know what you want to drink?" A tall, blonde waitress asks, never taking her eyes off of four.

"Water please," he says.

"Me too." I add

She struts away, but not without winking at him. I feel myself get really angry.

Jealousy. I feel it bloom at the pit of my stomach and spread all throughout my body.

"Are you alright, Tris? He ask me.

I lose my train of thought, "um, yeah. Why?"

"You seem mad. Is everything okay?" he asks me.

I grin, he didn't even notice the waitress. He is completely oblivious to any other girl in the room but me.

"Yes," I say, "everything is great."

"Okay," he says, laughing. "How about we ditch this place, I want to show you something"

"Alright," I say getting up. "Where are we going?"

"Secret "he says, smirking.

"Ugh, fine." I say, acting annoyed. But on the inside I have never been more anxious.

* * *

We arrive at what looks like an old fair-ground. Of course it is abandoned, the grass grows up to my calves and there is rust on every metal item I can see. At first, I wonder why we are here. It really just looks like an old dump.

But then I see it. The full moon being the only trace of light is casting an eerie shadow on the uninhibited Ferris-wheel. It's beautiful.

My eyes light up, "Four, this… this is breathtaking." I say, amazed.

I feel his eyes on me, "I'm glad you like it," he puts his hand in mine, "I have to show you something else."

We walk toward the wheel in the sky, his hand rubbing circles on my palm, sending shivers over every part of me.

We arrive at the wheel. I immediately make my way over to the ladder and start climbing. "You coming?"

I see a hint of nervousness in his eyes but it quickly fades. "Uh, yeah."

He gets on the ladder. He only takes three steps, but he has already caught up with me.

When we reach the platform at the top, I can easily see the fear in Four's eyes. "Are you okay?"

He gives out a shaky laugh as he sits down, pressing his back against the back of the understructure. "I'm good." He says, but his voice is unstable, tentative.

"You don't look to good," I say, sitting down beside him.

"This doesn't scare you at all? Being up this high?" he asks me, nodding his head, smiling.

"You're afraid of heights," I say

"Well, duh" he says trying to sound sarcastic but it's not really working, considering the circumstances.

The wind is picking up and I feel myself shiver, "are you cold?" he asks me.

"A little but I'm fine, really." I say, not wanting him to be more uncomfortable than he already is.

"Here," he unzips his jacket and places it around my shoulders. All he has on is a white muscle shirt. I can't help but admire his perfect body.

I lean into him and our shoulders meet. Leaving me feeling like ice but wanting to burst into flames. I feel him staring at me. The heat transferring from the top of my head, to the bottom of my boots. I smile, not wanting this moment to end.

I can feel my heartbeat pounding against my ribs. He sends warmth all through my body, I shiver.

"You know," he says sarcastically, his tone more firm when he speaks now, "I already gave you my jacket, if your still cold I can't really help you."

"Oh, I'm not cold, just, awake." I say, looking up at him.

"And why is that?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I say, biting my lip.

"Are you sure?" he asks

I decide I want to be with him. Right now, I want to feel the pressure of his lips on mine. I want -no, I need to feel the electricity that he makes me feel, just my looking at me. I need him.

"Actually," I say, pulling myself closer to him, "I'm awake, because I've been thinking about doing this."

I pull his t-shirt down, and connect my lips with his. He immediately relaxes into me, cupping my face with his hands. Fire blossoms at the pit of my stomach, scattering all over me.

I pull away, beaming. He looks alert, sparks in his eyes. All I can think about is more, more, more. Before I can kiss him again, he cups the back of my neck, and pulls me to him again.

This time there is more desire. More, need. He kisses me faster now, our lips touching with more force. He slides his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I part my lips letting him in. I shiver as he slides his hand up my shirt and along my bare back. His hand is freezing, but it sets me on fire.

I suddenly want this to stop, scared of where it will lead. I pull away and see his worried expression.

"Are you okay? Tris, did I hurt you?"

"No, no!" I say, "Just frightened."

"Frightened? Tris did I scare you?" his worried expression still visible.

"No, I'm only afraid of…of, that." I say, breaking my gaze from his.

He grabs my chin, making me look at him. "Tris I would never do something you weren't ready for. Okay?"

"Okay," I say, pecking him on the cheek.

"Come on," he says, "let's get off of this thing"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello babez! so here is you update, ENJOY!**

* * *

Once we get back to my house, Caleb is already standing at the door.

"Beatrice! Where have you been?" he shouts at me.

"Caleb," I answer, "I told you, I went out to dinner."

"It's been three hours!" he looks at Four.

"I am really sorry. We lost track of time. It won't happen again." Four says with a coolness to his voice.

"You're right, it won't happen again." Caleb says, storming upstairs.

"I told you he didn't like me," Four says, smiling.

"I might have thought otherwise before, but now I'm sure. He hates your guts." I say.

"Well I am usually right." He says, looking at my lips.

"Name one other time that you have been right." I tease.

"Well, I was right about knowing you liked me." He says, smirking.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, joshing him.

"Well if you didn't, you would stop me from doing this" he bends down and kisses me. He cups my face in his hands sending electricity into my veins. He pulls away, showing his real smile.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks.

I grin, "Goodnight Four." He walks out of the house and I close the door after him, putting my back against it, thinking about the events of tonight.

Not even ten minutes later, I get a call from Christina.

"HOW DID IT GO? TELL ME_ EVERYTHING_" she shouts through the phone, leaving a ringing in my ear.

"Jesus, Chris! Quiet down." I say.

"Sorry!" she says, "now spill."

I tell her what happened and she seems more excited about it than I am.

"So are you guys like a thing now?" she asks me, calming down.

"I don't know, I hope so." I say

"Well, I think you should ask him about it." She says.

"Um I think I will pass on that." I say

"Whatever," she says, yawning, "goodnight Tris."

"See ya." I say, ending the call.

I climb into bed and try to fall asleep, but I fail. Tonight was one of the best nights I have had in a really long time.

* * *

I wake the next morning. I leap out of bed and skip to the bathroom. I am in a better mood than I was the last time I was with Four.

After I get ready, I walk outside to my car.

"Wanna ride?" says a voice that is the reason I am so bubbly.

I turn around, "um, sure" I say, reaching for the helmet in his hands.

When we arrive at the school, Four parks his bike and we get off. He grabs my hand and we make our way to the doors.

"I feel like we're being watched." I says, looking around. Every single student has their eyes on us.

"Then let's give them a show," he says grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. I lean in and kiss him, feeling the tenderness of his lips on mine. He cups my chin and kisses me back, gently. I pull away.

"I wonder if that was good enough for an Oscar." he says.

"Maybe seven." I says grabbing his hand and walking off like nothing happened.

"I'll see you at lunch," I say, giving him a peck on the cheek and heading to first period.

* * *

"Hey, Tris!" I turn around, Zeke is waving at me.

I walk over to him, "hey."

"So, I guess its official now." He says, smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." My cheeks have gone red.

"Hey guys!" says Shauna, walking over to us.

Zeke gives Shauna a kiss on the cheek.

I laugh, "I guess its official now."

"What you and Four?" asks Shauna, "How did that happen?"

"Long story" answers Zeke.

"Wait!" I say, wide-eyed, "how do you know?"

Zeke laughs, "I know everything."

"Tris," says Shauna, "Zeke is Fours best friend. Of course he told him."

I smile a little, knowing that four talks about me to Zeke like I talk to Chris about him. "I gotta, go! Bye guys!"

* * *

I make my way to the cafeteria and I feel a hand grab mine. It tugs me into a black closet and I am too scared to scream.

I manage to turn around, but I can't see his face. I see light when a muscular body moves his hand from the switch.

It's just Four.

"Jesus you scared me to death!" I say, slapping his chest.

He laughs "sorry, sorry."

"You know most girls don't really like being kidnapped" I say, teasing him.

"Well, if they were being kidnapped by me that would be a totally different story." He says, pulling me closer by pushing the small of my back.

"Your ego is bigger than my house," I say, going up on my tiptoes.

"What can I say?" He murmurs on my lips.

I pull back just enough to where our noses touch, "we better go to lunch, everybody will be looking for us."

"Okay," he says, but then he kisses me, his hands wrap around my legs, picking me up so I am the same height as him. He pushes me against the wall.

Butterflies. Butterflies are the only thing I feel. They are everywhere, my toes, stomach, and head. They will not go away. I don't want them too. He runs his fingers through my hair and I shiver. He pulls away, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Now, we can go to lunch." He says, picking me up and putting me on my feet again.

* * *

We walk in the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"Well, look at the new happy couple," says Uriah

I look up at four, he smiles and sits down. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Uri." I say

"You know how I do," he says, inspecting his finger-nails.

We laugh and finish lunch. "You wanna skip the rest of the day?" four whispers.

"Please!" I answer, looking up at him.

"Let's go!" we walk out of the cafeteria, with his arm around me and my head against his soft-cotton shirt.

* * *

**R&R I love you guys so much!**

**-riley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello favorites! I literally did nothing today so I decided to write another chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I ask

"You are always so curious." He says, handing me a helmet to his bike.

"Well, you can't blame me" I tease, sliding on to the back of it.

"Well first we are going to my house, and then we are going somewhere I think you will like very much." He smiles at me, and then races off to the street.

* * *

"Is your dad home? I'd love to meet him," I say hopping off of the bike.

He gives me a wary glance, but it fades quickly, "No, he has a meeting today."

"Some other time then," I say hopping onto his back.

He catches my legs, and opens the door to the house, "yeah," he sounds uncertain, worried, "some other time."

"Hey," I kiss his cheek, "is everything all right?

He rubs his thumb idly along my bare legs where my short are riding up, I shiver.

"Tris, everything is fine." His tone is relaxed, but I can hear the tension in it.

"If you're worried about him not liking me, you should reconsider your priorities. I'm Tris Prior! Everyone likes me!" I jump of his back and put my hands on my hips.

He laughs, pulling me closer, "I don't know. Some might think you're a little self-centered."

"They might say the same for you," I add, putting my arms around his neck.

We are so close, two inches at most. I can feel the heat he radiates. I lean in and kiss him. When he tries to kiss back I pull away just enough so our lips don't touch.

"We will be self-absorbed together." I say against his lips.

"But, there is one person I like just a tad bit more than myself," he says, grinning on my mouth.

"Who could that _possibly_ be?" I ask, fake surprised

"You." And then, kisses me.

He hoist me up by my legs and carries me over to the wall. I hit it with a force that would normally hurt, but I am blinded by desire. I slide my tongue over his lip and he parts them, allowing me to enter. My hands are riding up his shirt. When I get them under, I feel his perfectly toned body, smooth to my touch. I hear him sigh against my ear.

He carries me over to the couch, setting me down gently. He starts kissing me neck when I hear the door wrench open.

"TOBIAS!" an older male, must be in his late forties screams. Four scrambles off of me and I am instantly cold due to the lack of his heat.

"Father I-" he is cut off.

"I do not want to hear boy!" his father is walking toward me, never taking his eyes away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BOTH SHOULD BE AT SCHOOL." Four's dad's finger is in my face. Four takes his arm and pushes me behind him.

"Don't touch her." Four's voice is demanding, stern.

"GET OUT OF HERE GIRL!" his father screams, but I don't move. I am not leaving here without Four.

"Tris, please, just go." Four pleads.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" I say grabbing his arm.

He looks at me in amazement for a moment.

"TOBIAS, WHY ARENT YOU AT SCHOOL." Four is knocked down to the ground by his father's fist.

"FOUR!" I scream, crouching down to help him up.

"Tris you need to get out of here. Please get out of this house" he looks at me with insistent eyes.

"I can't." I say, "I'm not leaving here without you. I'm not going to do it."

"Tobias, why aren't you at school?" Four's father says, unlooping his belt from his pants.

"I'm sorry father, it will not happen again." Four says, his voice shaky.

"I will make sure of that," His father says, carrying the belt back, and whipping it against Four's back.

He pulls it back again, but this time before it can hit Four, I jump in the way. My wrist stings from the impact.

"TRIS!" Four yells, and then turning to his father. "I told you not to touch her!" he punches his father in the jaw. His father falls to the ground. Four starts kicking and punching him. Each one precise and powerful. His muscles budging out of his shirt as he connects another blow to his fathers head.

He pulls his hand back again, "four," I put my hand around his arm, "stop, that's enough." He managed to knock his father unconscious.

Before I realize what is happening, I feel a damp cheek against the bottom of my neckline.

"Hey," I rub my hands carefully along his back, "It's okay. It's over, it's over."

He looks at me with desperate eyes, "Are you okay?" he asks me, "did he hurt you?"

"Shh, shh." Cup my hand around his cheek and wipe away his tears with my thumb "Four, I'm alright."

"I'm so sorry" he says, breaking his gaze from mine, "I'm so sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Four."

He looks at me with his dark eyes, "call me Tobias, okay?"

"Okay, _Tobias_," I connect my forehead with his shoulder and we stay like that for a while.

"Let's get out of here," he kisses my hairline and pulls me up off of the ground.

* * *

"I have always liked it out here, I don't have a clue why" he looks around a meadow. This grass is soft and long and it smell like lemon. It's almost seven o' clock so the sky is an orange-pink.

"Tobias, this is so pretty." I say, looking at him.

"I knew you would like it." He says, sitting down underneath a huge oak tree, his back being supported by the tree's trunk. I sit down on his lap and rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

I feel him nod his head up and down. "When my mom died, he went through a depression. It took a few months, but he eventually got out of it." Tobias fidgets a little bit, "Marcus started getting really angry and the strangest things. Like, if I forgot to load the dishwasher, or forgot to turn off my light in my room before I left, he would scream at the top of his lungs."

He rubs the top of my knee with his thumb, "He didn't get violent until a few years later. I was ten when he first used the belt. I left the sink running in the bathroom." He takes a shaky breath, "My dad stormed into my room yelling and knocking things off of the walls."

I feel a tear plop onto my nose, "Tobias, shh, you don't have to say anything else." I move around so my legs are straddling his hips. He kisses me, gently. It's not desperate or frantic. Just a slow kiss, passionate is the word for it.

"I think I'm in love with you" he says, kissing my forehead.

I kiss him, harder than before, needing him, wanting him.

I love him. I do, I love him.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing that. anyway, R&R**

**-riley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay hay hay! I really like this chapter personally. so, I hope you do too! ENJOY**

* * *

The next day, when he comes to get me before school, Tobias has a bruise on his jaw.

"That looks pretty bad," I say, reaching for it with my hand.

He takes my wrist, inspecting the welt, "not as bad as that, Tris, are you sure you're okay?"

"Tobias, I'm fine. It didn't even hurt, okay?" I say taking his extra helmet and strapping it to my head.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let him touch you." He says, looking away from me.

"Hey," I take his face in my hands, "it's okay. I'm okay. Stop worrying about it, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack with all that stress."

He laughs a little, but I can hear the stiffness in it, "let's go."

* * *

When the lunch bell rings, I head for the door, but a large figure stands in my way. "Where ya going little girl?" He has shiny, dark hair and dark eyes.

Peter.

"To lunch," I say, "if you will excuse me," I try to slide past him but he grabs my wrist. I give out a little yelp in pain.

"What's wrong Tris? Did I hurt you?" he says, shoving me against the wall. It takes my breath away, and I gulp for air.

"Go away," I say through gritted teeth.

"But I thought we could have a little fun first," he smirks, placing his hands on both sides of my head.

"Just, leave me alone" I say, my voice, somehow steady.

"Come on, I know you want to do this" he says, placing his hands on my hips pushing his body against mine.

"Let me go," I say, struggling and squirming, to get away from his grasps.

"Not yet," he says whispering in my ear, his breath stinks of unions and chew tobacco. "I told you I wanted to have a little fun first"

He starts kissing my neck, sliding his hands up underneath my shirt. "St-stop it," I say, attempting to push him away, "LET GO!"

His clammy, sweaty hands find their way to the top half of my torso. "You're not so little after all, are ya Tris?"

"HELP ME," I scream, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

"Tris?" I hear the familiar voice of someone in the hallway.

"TOBIAS," I pretty much breathe his name.

I hear his footsteps bolt into the room. Before I know it Peter is on the ground, with a bloody nose and scratches on his neck.

Tobias kicks him in his 'lower half' one more time and says "do not ever," he takes a breath, "touch her again. Or I will _kill_ you. That is a promise."

At that point, I have collapsed on the ground, tears threatening to fall.

He turns to me, "Tris"

He makes his way over to me and I curl into him, letting myself weep on his shirt.

"Hey," he says, bringing my chin up with his hand, "it's okay, I'm here, I'm here."

I stop crying and wipe my eyes with the back of my hands.

He takes my wrist, being careful not to touch the welt, and presses his forehead to mine. We stay like this for a while, before he says, "Let's go home."

"But I have cross-country practice today," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

He laughs, "You're the craziest person I have ever met."

I pull back, "what are you talking about?"

"Tris," he smiles, "do you not see what just happened? And you're worried about cross-country practice?"

I give an unsteady laugh, "I have t go if I want to run Saturday." I know it's unreasonable, I want to go home anyway.

"if you want to stay, we will stay," he says, "but just letting you know, I am not going anywhere without you. So girl's cross-country practice is a go for Tobias Eaton."

I smile at him, staring in his deep blue eyes, "let's go home."

"Okay," he says, kissing my forehead, pulling me up off of the ground.

* * *

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask him, opening the door to my house.

"Do you have any pancake mix?" he asks me.

I look at him and raise one of my eyebrows "um yeah?"

"Then let's make some pancakes." He says, walking toward the kitchen.

I reach for the box of _buisquick, _but is in the cabinet just high enough to where my fingers can graze the package, but can't grip it.

I hear a laugh come from behind me. I turn around and slap Tobias's chest with the back of my hand, "shut up," I say, only partially kidding.

He smiles at me, "with that attitude, I will not help you get that box down."

"I don't need your help," I say, turning around to face the cabinet again, "I have this totally under control."

I plant both of my hands on the counter and pull the rest of my body weight with it. Now that I am standing on the counter, I have easy access to the box of pancake mix. I reach for it, and set it down at my feet.

"Well," Tobias says, "who knew my girlfriend was a monkey?"

I shrug, "it's one of my many talents."

"Okay monkey-girl, jump down here so we can make some food. I'm starving" he says, holding his arms out, willing me to fall into his arms.

I hop off of the counter, and he catches me. His arms secure the bare skin on the back of my thighs. It sends a wave of heat through me.

My nose is less than an inch from his and he smiles at me, a real, goofy smile.

I pat his chest, "let go you big lug," I tease, "I thought you were hungry!"

"I am," he kisses my forehead, "I just," he kisses my nose, "need to do this first," he kisses my lips, gently, reminding me of how safe I am with him.

He pulls away, eyeing the box behind me.

"God, the only thing that can successfully distract you is food." I say, kissing him again. Then squirming out of his grasps.

"Not the only thing" he says, getting the eggs and milk out of the fridge.

"No?" I ask, mixing the ingredients together in a bowl.

"Well, there is only one other thing," he says, wrapping his body around me and connecting his hand with mine as we stir the batter together.

"And what would that be?" I ask, turning around so I am facing him.

"you." He says, dotting the batter on my nose.

"Tobias!" I scream playfully. Then grabbing the wisp that is covered in the pancake mix, and fling it at him.

"You're gonna pay for that one little girl." he says, looking down at his shirt that is now covered in uncooked pancakes.

He reaches for the mixing bowl and dunks his hand in it, scooping out a giant handful of batter. He chucks it at me, and I squeal, "TOBIAS!"

"I told you would pay!" he runs toward me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal again.

I am laughing uncontrollably as he drops me on the couch. He starts tickling my stomach and I can't breathe. "Okay!" I scream, "I'm sorry," I'm still laughing as he lays down beside me. Looking at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you," he says, rolling on top of me, "that I like your laugh."

I think back to the first time we met. "Yeah," I say, grinning, "I think you might have mentioned it, once or twice."

I want to tell him that I love him, that he is the only thing that makes me happy. But my thoughts are interrupted by him kissing me. More adoring he has ever kissed me before.


	9. Chapter 9

**hello my favs! out of school today so you might get 2 updates! ENJOY!**

* * *

He starts to kiss my neck, lightly. But I want more. I pull him up so our lips are meeting again. I kiss him, each time like it will be our last.

I grip the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. He sits up and yanks it off, falling into another kiss.

I run my fingers through his hair. I am on fire. every part of me that he is touching feels electric. But I am still cold. Layers of clothing still separate us, leaving me feeling like ice.

He starts to unbutton my shirt, and I am suddenly aware of how small I am. I pull away, and examine my small chest. I feel his eyes on me and I look up at him.

"Gorgeous," he says, amazement written all over his face.

I don't understand him. He could literally have any other girl that he wants.

But he chose me. Why? I don't know. But I don't care.

I lean in, crashing his lips with mine. I want him right now, in this moment. But then I realize something.

"CALEB!" I shout, and he pulls away.

"What?" he asks, obviously confused.

"CALEB IS GOING TO BE HERE IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES!" I grab my shirt and button it up, heading to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

I hear Tobias groan, "That brother of yours will be the death of me."

I laugh, "Sorry, sorry,"

Tobias comes in, with his shirt back on, "we never ate, did we?" he asks

"Nope," I say "but I'm not hungry anymore" I add, kissing his cheek.

"Me neither," he picks me up by the backs of my thighs and sits me on the counter. He starts to kiss me again when I hear the door open. We both pull away.

"Beatrice," he calls out, "I'm hom-"

He looks over at us and immediately scowls at Tobias. "Why is_ he _here?"

"Because I invited him." I say casually, hopping off of the counter.

"He needs to leave, I have homework to do." He says, heading for the fridge.

"Look, Caleb," I say, "can't you just talk to him? One normal conversation with him? Please?"

"No, I don't like him Bea, he is just going to break your heart." He opens the fridge, "Is this pancake batter?"

I look at Tobias, and then back at Caleb, "no he isn't! Just shake his hand for Christ sakes!"

"Tris," Tobias says, "its okay, I'll go." He kisses my cheek and heads for the door.

"Tobias! No wait!" I yell after him, but he walks out anyway.

"What the hell Caleb!" I scream, "he hasn't done one thing but be nice to you, but you treat him like crap every time you speak to him!"

"Bea," he says, moving towards me, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I love him, Caleb" I say, pointing at the door that Tobias just walked out of, "and he loves me, a lot." I take a deep breath, "I care about him, and can't you see that?"

"You loved Robert, remember?" he says.

"I _thought_ I loved Robert. I _thought_ I did." I say, lowering my voice.

"What makes you think this is any different?" he asks me, "you think that you love him. That's all it is."

"You don't understand. He's different." I say "if you can't except that I'm sorry, now if you will excuse me, I have you go apologize to my boyfriend" I say, as I slam the door.

When I get outside, Tobias is sitting on my front porch.

"Hey" I say, sitting down on his lap, "I'm sorry,"

''what are you sorry for?" he asks me

"Caleb, he was being an ass." I say, putting my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he says, and then me smiles down at me, "I love you too."

I giggle, "You heard everything we said in there didn't you?"

He smiles, "just the important stuff."

"What important stuff?" I ask, jokey.

"Just the part where you had an ex-boyfriend named Robert." He says, amused.

"THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!" I squeal

"Whatever you say," he teases.

"Tobias Eaton, like you have never had a girlfriend before!" I say, moving my legs so they are straddling him.

He puts his hands in my hair, "you know that girl Lauren? Cheer captain?" I nod, "I dated her all through freshman year."

"But, she is like…a hoe!" I say, shocked.

"Yeah I know, that's why I broke up with her." He says, rubbing his thumbs idly on my thighs.

"Figures," I say, and then pressing my lips to his.

He pulls away, "say it again."

I know what he is talking about, "I love you," I say, putting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he says

* * *

**kinda short, but oh well! R&R!**

**-riley**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello lovelies! so this is my second update today. enjoy!**

* * *

"Tris!" Christina screams after me as I head to the locker room.

"Hey!" I say, opening the door for her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Where were you yesterday?" she asks me.

"Oh, I was with four!" I say

"You guys ditched again?" she asks me.

"Kind of a long story" I say

"I have time," she says, opening her locker.

I start my story about Peter attacked me, "OH MY GOD TRIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Well I haven't seen you until now," I say

"Yeah, whatever," she says, smirking.

"Anyway, so, what's the latest with you and four? Hmmm." She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

My cheeks flush red, "what do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean!" she says, "have you guys, like, done it yet?"

"CHRIS!" I scream, "No! Oh my gosh!"

"Okay, okay," she puts her hands up like she is surrendering. "But seriously, like, has he told you that he loves you yet?"

"Maybe," I say, grinning.

"AH, OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHEN DID HE TELL YOU? WHERE DID HE TELL YOU? DETALES!" she screams.

"Okay," I start, "so he took me this meadow-place, And he said "I think I'm in love with you."

"This is literally the cutest thing ever. Like, I can't even deal." She says, hugging me.

"Thanks, Chris." I say, unsure how to answer.

We get dressed and head to lunch. I follow after her, struggling to keep up with her long strides.

* * *

"Hey, how was gym?" Tobias whispers to me as a plop down in the seat beside him.

"It was fine. I'm starving though." I say, taking a piece of his cake.

"Then, I will go get you your own cake, because, that one is mine." He says, getting up.

"Thank you" I say, taking another bite of his cake.

"Okay, you can have that one! I will be right back, jeez." He walks away, but comes back with another slice of cake in his hand.

I had already swallowed the rest of my cake, so I reach for a bite of his new piece.

"Oh. Hell. No." he says, swatting my hand away.

"Pretty please?" I ask

"NO!" he grabs his plate and puts it in his lap.

I really want some of his cake, so I grab one of his cheeks and I kiss him. He relaxes into me moving his hands away from his plate and to my face. I punch my fork into his cake and then pull away. Shoving the huge bite of cake into my mouth.

"You did not just do that" Zeke says.

"Oh but she did," answers Marlene, with a look of enjoyment on her face.

I swallow the cake in my mouth and look at Tobias. He looks down at his plate, "you literally ate 3/4th of it in one bite!" he says, "if it wasn't my cake I would have been proud of you!"

I can't take it anymore, he is so adorable. I give him a kiss on the cheek

"No!" he says, "no more kisses for you."

"You still have a fourth of the cake left!" I exclaim.

"Nobody messes with four's cake," says Uriah.

"I did." I smirk at him.

"Yeah, and look where that got you" Will points out.

"I think it got me a delicious bite of cake." I say, digging my fork into his dessert again.

"That's it little girl!" Tobias yells, he gets up and throws me over his shoulder, making his way to the door.

I eventually stop struggling, he isn't going to let me go. He walks me all the way to the closet that he were in two days ago.

"Put me down _please_ Tobias!" I say

"Fine!" he sets me down, pressing my body against the door.

"I'm sorry took your cake." I say, pouting my lower lip.

"Say that you will never do it again." He says, touching his nose to mine.

I put my hands on his neck, "I don't think I can say that"

"Okay, I will let you have some, only," he kisses my nose, "if you take three bites,"

"Four" I protest

"Fine, only because, you were so clever and getting it earlier" he says.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, "now come here" I pull him into me, pressing my lips to his.

He picks me up by the backs of my legs, sending jolts of shocks through me. I kiss him harder. He slips his tongue into my mouth. I put my hands in his hair. It soft, and short.

He grips my legs tighter, and I sigh.

"Ahem," says a voice coming from the hallway door, Tobias drops my legs instantly.

Principal Jeannie, crap.

* * *

**I know this is kind of boring but... I got excitement coming your way! R&R**

**-riley**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello guys! okay so I tried to update yesterday, but fanfiction was being like REALLY WEIRD. so that did not happen! im really sorry! *cries violently* anyway,ENJOY**

* * *

ugh, I we um." I stutter, then look at Tobias, who looks just as dumbfounded as I do.

"If you would please, follow me." She says, her eyes, glaring at the both of us. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

When we get to her office she sits down, showing her spider veins on her thighs. Tobias looks at me and fake gags. I burst out a loud laugh, and then cover it up with my hand. "If you consider this situation is comical Miss Prior, I would love to hear what the cross country team will say when you can no longer compete this oncoming weekend." She says, spitting her words out like venom. "Furthermore, I was contemplating authorizing you both off with a unpretentious warning," she says, "but you athletic males can simply cannot control you testosterone long enough to act upon your urges outside of school. I feel like there should be reprimands for this type of behavior, so let's start now shall we? I would like to set an example for others who would like to behave this way."

Tobias looks at the floor for a few moments, and then meets her eyes, "I don't really believe that is necessary."

"And why wouldn't punishment necessary, Mr. Eaton?" she asks.

"Well, it wasn't exactly public. We were the only one the hallway-."

"Not under any circumstances should you be presenting affection like that on campus." She testifies.

"This will not happen again, I promise." I say, avoiding eye contact.

"This school has a reputation to advocate, Miss Prior."

"We understand that," Tobias says sharply.

"Mr. Eaton, I strongly suggest that your control your hostility toward authority." She says, "I am willing to give you both a warning and a day of community service Sunday. However, if this situation arises again, the consequences will be much more severe. She waves her hand in the air, "You are dismissed."

When we get out of her office, I immediately relax. I look at Tobias, "I didn't realize that this school had such a reputation."

He laughs, "Miss Prior, please watch your tone."

I grab his hand and intertwine my fingers with his, "one day of community service, what are we going to do?" I ask with fake horror.

A flash of nervousness goes through his eyes, but it quickly fades.

"Hey," I say, turning to face him, "what's wrong?"

"My dad," he says, "he comes home Sunday"

"Oh, Tobias," I say, rubbing his hand, "it's okay, it will be okay."

"Let's go. Dismissal was like 20 minutes ago anyway."

He releases my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulders. A thought has just dawned on me, "you haven't met my parents!" I scream, riding on the back of his bike.

"I haven't, have I?"

"TOBIAS WE HAVE TO GO TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

He laughs, "Okay, but there has to be food."

"Just drive!" I yell, slapping him on the arm.

We get to my house and both of my parents cars are already in the driveway. I can sense how tense he is. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and open the door. "Um mom, dad, I'm home!" I shout through the house.

I see a figure emerge from the hallway, "I see you have finally brought your boyfriend to meet mom and dad." Says Caleb, "good luck with that."

I shoot him a glare right as my mom walks into the room. "Tris! Your home! And this must be the famous Four!"

He releases my hand to shake hers, "yes mam. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Prior."

"As for you too," she says, motioning her arms to the living room "come sit down! Are you guy's hungry?"

"Yes mom," I say, dragging Tobias by his hand to the couch, "where's dad?"

"I'm here!" he says, walking into the room, "oh, hello. Who is this?" "Dad, this is Four, Four this is my dad" Tobias raises up off the couch to shake his hand, "it is very nice to meet you Mr. Prior"

My mom comes in with a steaming plate of pizza bagels_. Pizza bagels. Are you kidding me?_ "Here you two are," she says, setting the tray down.

"Thank you Mrs. Prior" Tobias says with a nod.

"Mom, where did you even get these?" I ask

"The freezer," she says, innocently.

"We have not have these since I was like, seven." I declare.

"I will have you know," Tobias states, "I happen to love pizza bagels." He nudges my knee with his.

"Shut up." I laugh, looking up at him.

"So Four," my dad says, "how did you meet Beatrice?"

I think back to that first day. It feels like an eternity ago.

"Well," He starts, "on the first day of school, we were assigned to do a project together, and," he smiles, "that's about it." He looks down at the floor and grins harder. My dad stares at him for a while. It's not a hateful stare, like principle Jeanine gave us earlier, but it's more like a stare that ponders if he should trust Tobias or not.

"Four," my dad says, "are you staying for dinner?" I look at him in surprise, "you're serious?" I ask. "Why wouldn't I be serious? He seems to care about you a lot. And I hate to admit it, but I like him." My dad smiles, leaving us to help my mom in the kitchen.

Caleb groans.

"Thank you dad." I say. My dad gets off the couch, and heads to help my mom in the kitchen.

Tobias grabs my hand. "I like your family." He whispers.

"I like you." I say, turning to face him.

"That's encouraging," he says, kissing my cheek. "Because I like you too."

* * *

**okay I might be able to update again today because I live in NC and freezing rain counts as a snow day HAHA IDIOTS. anyway, R&R&R&R**

**PS thank you guys last night who reviewed because my story would have been forever weird and screwed up. **

**PPS how did you like my Janine? #thxmicrosoftwordthesarus **

**Love ya! **

**-Riley**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! HOLY CRAP BALLS I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE *drumroll* 100 FOLLOWS AHHHHH! this is so crazy like holy Jesus! anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

I bolt upright out of my bed. Today is my first cross country meet. I numbly put on my uniform and put my hair up. I am so anxious.

I hear a knock on the front door. Someone answers it, and then I hear a familiar voice, "hello, Mrs. Prior. Is Tris home?"

Tobias.

I run downstairs and give him a bear hug. Wrapping my legs around his waist and clutching him as tight as I can. He gives a quick chuckle and drops me to the ground, "you seem nervous."

I look up at him, "you have no idea."

"You have nothing to worry about," he says, wrapping his arm around me, "let's go."

* * *

When we get to the school I am immediately greeted by Christina, "bye four," she shoos him away, dragging me to the locker room.

"Oh, good Tris, you're here." Coach tori says, "Take a seat." I sit down in between Marlene and Chris.

"You're kind of late," says Lynn

"Well she is here now," says Shauna, shooting Lynn a glare.

"Girls," coach tori says, "I need you all to focus. This is the first meet of the season and we need to start out strong. So get out there, and do what you all to best!" We all get up and walk to the start line.

The other three schools are already in their positions so everyone was waiting for us to arrive. I spot Tobias in the crowd. He is sitting by Uriah and Zeke. He nods at me reassuringly and I give a quick smile.

Shauna takes my shoulder and looks me in the eyes, "Hey, look at me. You look really nervous. Listen, just forget about everything. Forget about Four, forget about school, forget about how tense you are. Just run. Okay? You can do it Tris. I've seen it. You can win this thing." I nod. "Oh, I almost forgot! When you see grass, sprint."

I take a deep breath, "thank you Shauna." She squeezes my arm and then takes her place. Before I know it the gun goes off.

I sprint out, that's what coach told me to do for the first hundred meters. I settle into the second place spot behind a girl from another school. I slow down my pace, not a sprint but just a fast run. The only thing I hear is the smack of my shoes hitting the earth.

I follow the girl in front of me, her blonde ponytail swishing back and forth, back and forth. I match my strides with that. Every time, it whooshes to a new side, I take another long stride. I look at the watch on my wrist, 10 minutes have gone by.

The blonde girl makes a turn into the woods, I follow. The air is muggy and full of humidity. The twists and turns on the path, keep me looking down at my feet, I jump over stray roots from trees beside the trail. My breathing is becoming more forced now. We must be reaching the end of the third mile. I glace at my watch again, fifteen minutes have gone by.

I am running an almost five minute mile.

This is good, _keep it up Tris._ I am side by side with the blonde girl now. Our pace is even. I can only hear two things, my heartbeat and the thump of her shoes hitting the dewy grass below me.

_Grass!_

I look up. The finish line is a little bit more than two hundred meters away. The blonde girl must notice this as well, because she takes a side glance at me and then burst out into a full-on sprint. I immediately copy her. But she is already 8 feet in front of me. I pick up my feet, pushing them hard against the earth. I am gaining on her. I pick up my speed, making longer strides.

She is five feet away now. _Four. Three. Two. One._

She must sense me right behind her. She runs faster. I don't know how much longer I can sprint this fast.

My lungs burn, I am sucking in oxygen in gasps now.

My legs ache, my muscles screaming for me to stop.

We are side by side again, with sixty meters to go. I take a glance behind me, which was a mistake. It slows me down just enough for her to get her foot in front of mine. She crosses the finish line, me right behind her.

It's like my senses were shut off during the race. I can hear again, the sound of the crowd is louder than anything I have heard before. The student is section going nuts. "TRIS, TRIS, TRIS, TRIS!" they chant. But I came in second, I shouldn't be on the spotlight. Home advantage I guess.

I walk away from the crowd, I hear footsteps come up behind me and I turn around, Tobias picks me up by my legs and spins me around. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you." I say, touching my nose to his.

He kisses me. Slowly and gently. It really is one of the best moments in my life. He pulls away, setting me on the ground, "and to think that you weren't even going to do cross country."

"crazy huh?" I say, grabbing his hand

"TRIS!" shouts Christina, "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT SECOND PLACE! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

I drop Tobias's hand and give her a hug. "Thanks Chris."

I make my way into the crowd, and finish greeting everyone. I am really happy, but this is kind of overwhelming. I move away and take Tobias with me.

"I am so hungry." I say, realizing that it has been an hour since the race.

"Then let's go get some food." He says, "how about pizza?"

"perfect." I say. I hop on his back, and we head for the parking lot.

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYS R&R&R&R&R**

**- I am fangirling really hard right now because I just watched the new tv spot and ITS SO GOOOOD ASDFGHJKL**

**- follow me on tumblr divergentdauntlesscake **

**-riley**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO MY FAVORITES! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I JUST HAS SOOO MUCH TO DO! anywayyyy enjoy...**

* * *

When we get to the restaurant, we sit down and order.

Tobias looks at me, "I'm still really proud of you."

"I got second place. It's not that big of a deal, really." I say.

"That girl has probably ran 4,000 races and you managed to keep up with her on your first." He argues.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, declining the incoming call on my phone.

"Who was that?" Tobias asks

"My house," I say, nonchalantly.

Tobias looks at me with wretched eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I say urgently.

He looks around the restaurant, "not here."

* * *

When we finish eating, there are probably more than seven ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks that pass by.

"Jesus, how many emergency vehicles does one town need," Tobias says.

"I don't know," I say, looking at the street. There are still fire trucks passing by, blaring their horns.

"Okay, I've had enough, let's go" he says, grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

* * *

I climb on the back of his bike and we leave. I can't help but thinking that he is giving me bad news.

A million thoughts run through my head, _what if he breaks up with me? What if he likes someone else?_

I dismiss the feelings, I will find out soon enough.

We arrive at the Ferris wheel, but we don't climb.

"Tris," he says, his voice is serious.

"Yeah?" I ask, taking my hand. I'm expecting the worse. _He is going to do it, he is going to break up with me._

"My mom" he says, meeting my eyes, "she is alive"

"What do you mean she is alive?" I ask, confused

"She faked her death, she is alive Tris." he says it like its a bad thing.

I feel my face light up and the muscles in my mouth pull upward, "TOBIAS, THAT'S AMAZING!" I wrap my arms around his neck. "How do you know?"

"I got a call from a private number a few weeks ago, she told me to meet her here last week. I came and well, she is alive." he says softly, smiling.

"I have to meet her!" I say

"I don't know Tris." He says, looking away.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I snap.

"I mean," he takes a deep breath, "I don't want you to meet her."

I fight the urge to yell at him, "why?"

"Because Tris," he says, raising his voice.

"That is not a reason Tobias!"

He gets up off the grass and walks away, brushing his hands through his hair, "this is exactly what I was afraid of," he mumbles.

I chase after him, grabbing his arm, "Tobias answer me!"

He turns around, water in his eyes, "Tris_, I do not want you to meet her_!" he practically spits his words out at me.

I take a step back, stunned.

I look at the ground and whisper, "take me home."

He looks at me, "what?"

"Tobias, I want to go home! Take me home!" I am yelling at him now.

"Tris, I don't get it why is this such a big deal to you!" he says, grabbing my arm and quieting his voice.

I try to push him away, "if you won't take me I will walk. Now let me go."

He calls after me but I don't turn around.

I keep walking, trying to wrap my brain around what just happened. I don't get it. Why doesn't he want me to meet her? I mean his mom is alive! And why didn't he tell me earlier? He should trust me!

I feel my cheeks dampen, I didn't realize I was crying. I take my sleeve and wipe it with my cheek.

Before I know it I am at my house. I was too distracted to see it before, but now I do. It's almost impossible to miss, and I somehow did.

My entire house, is up in flames.

* * *

**CLIFAYYYY!**

**sorry this is so short, but the next chapter should be really good!**

**I love you guys!**

**-riley**

**ps. should I do a random fun fact. no? Kay bye!**

**love ya bunches!**


	14. Chapter 14

I feel my knees buckle, and I collapse to the ground. The image is so overwhelming. Red flashing lights coming from the emergency vehicles in my driveway, the flames emerging from the windows of my home. I can feel the heat radiating off of it.

I am about to cry out when, I think of my mom calling me at the restaurant thirty minutes ago. She wanted me to come home and I ignored the call.

I feel panic bloom in the pit of my stomach, "MOM!" I start sprinting to the house, not thinking clearly.

"Hey!" a voice shouts after me.

I turn around, it's a fireman, "hey girl! You can't go in there! There is a fire!"

"My family is in there!" I scream at him.

"Beatrice?" I hear a male voice, behind the firemen.

"DAD!" I shriek, running to where the sound came from.

He is being put into the ambulance, burns and blisters cover his right leg, my mom and Caleb standing to the side.

"Dad!" I am beside my mom now.

I try and calm down but I'm probably an emotional train wreck.

"Honey it's okay, we're okay," she whispers in my ear.

We all climb into the ambulance and I feel so many questions bubble up into my head at once. "What happened?"

"We don't know," my mom starts, "I heard the smoke detector go off, and so I walked upstairs. The fire was in your room. "

_My hair straightener. I left it on. My hair straightener burnt my house down._

She continues, "I screamed and told your father and Caleb to get out of the house and call 9-1-1. Your dad came to check on me and almost ran right into the fire. I grabbed him before he could go in, but he burned his leg.

I just stare at her, tears threating to fall. I still have a million questions to ask her, but I'm afraid if I say another word, I will burst into tears.

* * *

When we arrive at the hospital my dad is wheeled away and we are told to stay in the waiting room. I am probably sitting there for thirty minutes, staring into space when I see Tobias walk into the room. His hair spikes out in all different directions and he is breathing hard.

He sees me and stares for a few seconds like he is unsure if I want him here or not.

I feel my bottom lip start to tremble. He immediately walks over and wraps his arms around me.

I curl into him, sobbing uncontrollably. I forget everything that has happened. Every inch of anger that I felt. I just want him.

He pets my hair and kisses my forehead, "Tris, it's okay, look at me," I raise my head and look into his deep blue eyes, "it's going to be okay."

He wipes my cheek with his thumb, "it was my fault," I feel myself starting to cry again, "it was my fault Tobias!"

"What do you mean it was your fault?" he asks.

"My hair straightener! I left it on!"

"Oh Tris," he says, his eyes widen, but he quickly goes compassionate again.

I crash into him. I can't cry anymore, I'm out of tears, but I clutch him like he is my lifeline.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, I am on a couch and Tobias is staring at me, "morning."

"Hey," I say hoarsely, looking around, I'm in his house.

"You need to get up, there is someone I want you to meet."

I feel the events from yesterday flood my mind. It's like a slap in the face. "I'm not really up for it Tobias"

"Tris," he says, walking over to me, "I want you to come with me to meet my mom."

"Why didn't you want me to meet her yesterday?" I suddenly feel irritated.

"I wasn't going to ever even talk to her again." He say, keeping his voice calm

"Why?" I ask.

"She left me," he says, looking away, "with that monster of a father. Why would I ever want to speak to her after that?"

"Oh," I didn't really think about that. But it makes so much sense. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."

He cups my face in his hands, "let's not talk about it."

"Okay," I say, looking into his eyes.

He leans in and kisses me. I suddenly realized how much I need him. I need him so much more than I need anything else. He saves me, every moment I am with him, every time he touches me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you so much more" he says, and crashes his lips to mine.

* * *

**R&R&R&R&R**

**love you guys!**

**-riley**


	15. Chapter 15

**halloo! um I kind of had writer's block and that is why this took so long but I have it now soooo ENJOY!**

* * *

He pulls away and stares at me for a few moments. It's not a judgmental stare or a gaze that makes him look puzzled. He just looks at me with lust in his eyes.

I suddenly feel the urge to cry, I look down to the floor, "What am I going to do Tobias?"

He raises my chin up with his thumb, "Tris, you're going to get a new house, you're going to move in, and your life will go on like it did. I promise," he smiles at me, "and Chris can take you shopping!"

It suddenly occurs to me that I am wearing my one and only outfit.

I give a shaky laugh, "okay."

He pulls me up off of the couch and hands me his phone, "you might want to call her now, because those clothes stink. Like really bad."

I give him a playful shove, "shut up," and then I grab the phone.

"Just being honest" he says, putting his hands up.

I dial Chris's number, and she picks up on the third ring, "FOUR! IS TRIS OKAY? I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! OH MY GOSH-"

I interrupt her, "Chris! Yes I'm okay!"

She gives out a deep breath, "TRIS!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I reassure her, "but I don't have any clothes."

I can sense the grin that she plasters on her face, "SHOPPING! I will be over in ten" she hangs up and I turn around to a laughing Tobias.

"Have fun," he says, smirking.

"I am going to kill you one day," I say, grinning.

"Oh, that's nice. I fell in love with a murderer," he says, touching his nose to mine.

"Yes, and if you don't save me from the seven hour shopping spree with an overly dramatic Christina, I will murder you. Soon in fact." I say, looking in his eyes.

"Well," he says, putting his hands in the air, "murder away"

The doorbell rings, and Tobias gets up to answer it.

Christina bolts through the door the second Tobias twists the knob, "WHERE IS SHE! I NEED A HUG!"

"Christina," I say, "I fine! I am!"

She runs toward me and wraps her arms around me tightly, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." I say, pulling away.

She examines my face, "you look like you haven't showered in two days."

"That might be _because_ she hasn't showered in two days," Tobias says, dramatically pinching his nose.

"I get it," I say, glaring at him, "I stink. Now can we just get this over with?"

"YES! Let's go!" Chris screams.

I give Tobias one more dreadful look before Christina pulls me out the door.

* * *

We arrive at the store and Christina has already told me her plan. We will buy ten school outfits, five dresses, underwear, pajamas, workout clothes, and makeup.

When we get everything, it has been eight hours and I am totally exhausted.

"Let's go home!" Christina says, and we get in the car and leave.

* * *

She drops me off at Tobias's house and I walk in.

When he hears the door, he stands up and stiffens, as he turns around. He relaxes when he sees me.

"Whoa," I say, "everything alright?"

"Yeah," he says, coming to help me with my armful of bags, "I thought you were someone else."

"When is that someone else coming home?" I ask.

"The day after tomorrow," he says, setting the bags down and embracing me.

"Okay," I say, walking over the couch.

"Tris," he says, following me as I sit down, "you can't stay here when he is here."

"I know," I reply, "I just… I just, don't have anywhere else to go."

"c'mere," he says, and I slide over so I am relaxed in his arms, "listen, your parents are looking for a house right now, and I am sure you can stay with Chris whenever Marcus is here."

"Okay," I say, looking up at him, he always knows just what to do.

"It's just," he says, "I would rather you be sleeping in a cardboard box in the streets, than you being here when he is."

"I know," I say, rolling over so I am on top of him, "I get it, but let's not worry about it anymore."

"Okay," he says, kissing the bridge of my nose, "then what do you want to worry about?"

"Um," I say playfully, "nothing."

And I kiss him. It's so familiar, and I love it. The way I fit into him, the heat that he generates, the way he makes me feel. I can't describe it, it is a feeling that I need more than anything. It sets me on fire, but it turns me to ice. It's like he is a drug, and I am addicted.

* * *

**OKAY SO PLEASE READ THIS: **

**I am doing ninth grade registration and I am deciding if I should take creative writing or intro to journalism.**

**ummm what should I take? PLEASE HELP ME!**

** anyway... R&R&R&R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**okay first of all, before I even begin. I went to see divergent on Thursday ASDFGHJKL. so, I went to see it Friday. and yesterday. and I am going to see it today. I CANT EVEN UGH THAT MOVIE.**

**so I am sorry I took so long to update but here ya go! enjoy!**

* * *

I am spending my last night at Tobias's before Marcus comes home for three weeks. I can tell he is dreading it. When I try to bring it up, he either dodges the question or just ignores me completely. I decide not to talk about it anymore.

"Are you tired?" he asks me.

"Yeah, a little." I say looking into his eyes. They are panicked, not focused on anything.

"Go ahead, I will be up later," he says, giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Okay," I say, deflated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Tris, I'm fine!" he snaps.

I look at him for a moment, shocked. I let my gaze fall to the floor, "goodnight Tobias."

I turn around and make my way to the stairs. I get about halfway there before he grabs my hand and pulls me into him, colliding his lips to mine. I'm stunned for a second, but I relax into him, bringing my hands up to his face.

He pulls away, looking into my eyes, and whispers, "I'm not okay," and he presses his lips to mine again.

It becomes more desperate, hungry. The electricity pulsing through my veins. He continues to kiss me as he walks me back and pushes me against the wall. He glides his hands up my thighs and I shiver. I put my hands under his shirt and slip them up his chest. He takes it off in a quick, swift motion and kisses me again.

Suddenly, a nervous panic runs through me. I don't want this to go any further. I put my hand on his chest and turn my head to the side, stopping him from kissing me.

He pulls away. I look for any sign of disappointment, but it's just concern that fills his eyes, "Tris what is it? Are you okay?"

I drop my gaze to the floor, "I'm fine. I'm just- I'm not ready."

He touches his lips to my forehead, "it's okay." He pulls away and takes my hand, tugging me to the stairs.

We both climb in his bed. He wraps his arms around me and whispers, "I love you."

I turn around so I am facing him and I touch my nose to his, "I love you." And I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to my phone ringing. I untangle myself from Tobias's arms and answer it, sleep still in my voice, "hello?"

"Beatrice?" my mom asks, "we need you to come talk to us. We have some important news."

"Um," I say wearily, "okay."

"I love you," she states.

"I love you too," I say, "but what's going on? Is dad okay?"

"Everything is fine. Just come see us."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye Beatrice."

"What did your mom want?" Tobias ask groggily.

"I have to go meet my parents." I say

"When?" he asks, re-wrapping his arms around me.

I sit up, "now."

"Um," he says, pulling me back down to meet his lips, "maybe a few more minutes"

I pull away slightly and whisper, "I have to go"

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and unravels his arms from me, "okay, meet me for lunch. I love you."

I stand up and kiss him on the lips. I meant for it to be quick, but he cups my face before I can pull away.

We do this for a few minutes. His hands on my face, mine on his chest. It feels like I am kissing him for the first time whenever he kisses me. I get the same warmth, the same nervous energy. It's a feeling that I have only felt with him, and I don't want it to ever change.

I place my hands firmly on his chest and pull away, "as much as I would love stay here with you, I have to go."

"Yeah," he smiles at me, "I don't want you here anyway."

I frown playfully at him, "goodbye Tobias!" I give him a kiss on the cheek and bolt out of his door.

* * *

When I see my parents, I walk over to them. My dad is on crutches still, and my mom is helping him sit down at a table.

When she sees me she walks over, "hey we have some important news. Why don't you go sit down beside your father?"

"Um okay." I go sit down beside him and he takes my hand.

"So," my mom starts, "you know how your fathers job makes us move around every six years, right Beatrice?"

"Yes?" I say numbly, I do not like where this conversation is going.

"Well," my dad says, "when I told them about our situation with the house, they told me I am being promoted."

"Oh!" I say, relieved, "that's great! If that's all you needed to tell me I have to meet four for lunch."

I start to get up, but my mom places a gentle hand on my arm, "the promotion was scheduled for six years after we got in Chicago."

"But," my dad cuts in, "since the accident, they want me to move to New York now."

"What?" I say in disbelieve. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening.

"We are really sorry honey," my mom says.

"No!" I blurt, "The deal was we move every six years! This isn't fair!"

"I know, but we cannot turn a job like this down." She says.

I stand up, "I'm not going!"

"Beatrice," my dad says, firmly, "yes you are."

"I can't leave dad! I am not going to new York!" I can feel the tears coming down my cheeks. What about Tobias? What will happen to us?

"Bea, please just, calm down."

"I can't calm down mom!"

My dad starts to talk to my mom in a low voice, but I can still hear, "she has never acted like this before. She has always just accepted it and packed her things."

"Andrew," my mom says quietly, "she's in love."

I can't deal with this conversation anymore, I get out of my seat and start walking to my car. When I get in, I cannot think of anything else but Tobias. I didn't even realize that I was driving to his house. But I end up in his driveway anyway.

I dully get out of the car, making my way to the front door. I knock and it swings open. Just the sight of him makes me lose it.

I burst into tears and his arms instinctively wrap around me, "shh, shh. Tris, what's wrong? What happened?

I pull away and wipe my cheek with the back of my hand, "Tobias, I'm moving."

* * *

**DONT BE MAD AT ME! **

**R&R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	17. Chapter 17

**hellooo! this chapter was fun to write and so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Oh my god," Tobias says with disbelief after I told him what happened.

"I don't want to go," I can feel the tears starting to fall, but I refuse to let them.

"I know, listen to me okay? You need to go with your parents. They love you and-"

I interrupt him, "well I love you and I'm not leaving!"

"Then where else are you going to go Tris?" he asks, raising his voice.

I suddenly feel angry with him, "we have been through this before! I can stay with Chris when Marcus is here and I can stay with you when he leaves!"

"Tris," he says, cupping his hand on my cheek, "that was a brief solution so your parents could buy a new house."

"Do you want me to go?" I ask harshly, "Because that's what it sounds like! I can pack up my things and leave right now!"

"Tris! I would never want that! I can't stand the thought of you leaving." He says, lowering his voice, "but you need to understand that it's not safe for you in this house! What would happen if Marcus came home early and you were here?"

I walk over to the couch and sit down, "I don't know. _I don't know Tobias. _I just want to stay here, with you."

He walks over and sits down beside me, placing his chin on the top of my head, "we will figure it out. I promise."

We stay like that for a while. His arms around me, my head rested on his chest. I break the silence, "I'm going to miss you so much."

He squeezes me tighter, "I changed my mind. You're staying."

"How?" I ask.

"Well," he says, tilting my chin back so I am looking at him, "I decided that you should give Christina a call and then we can work it out," he smiles, "Because I'm not so sure I'm ready to get rid of you yet."

I kiss him and pull away slightly, "are you sure?"

"Tris, I don't know what I would do without you," he kisses my forehead, "Of course I'm sure."

"I love you." I say

He kisses my cheek, "I love you." He hands me my phone, "now call Christina before we get our hopes up."

I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello? Tris?"

"Um, yeah." I say, "Don't freak out okay? Listen, my dad just got a job offer in New York and it looks like he is going to take it. So, I was wondering if your parents could let me live with you?"

"Oh my god!" she screams, "Um okay! Can you come over? I can't really ask them this over the phone."

I smile, "yeah, I'll be over in ten."

I hang up and look at Tobias, "I gotta go to Christina's, I will be back later. I love you."

"Don't come back!" he says panicked, "Marcus is coming home later."

"Okay, I won't. Bye!" I kiss him on the cheek and walk out the door.

* * *

When I get to Chris's, she has already told her parents that I am moving but she just hasn't asked if I could actually live with them.

"I'm so sorry Tris!" Christina's dad says, "You have only been here for a short time!"

"Yeah," Christina says, "that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" her mom says.

"Um, triswantstolivewithus." Chris says quickly.

"What?" both her parents say at once.

Chris takes a deep breath, "Tris doesn't want to leave Chicago, so I thought she could stay with us?"

Her parents look at each other and then they smile at me, "I don't see why not. We have a spare-bedroom and you can share a bathroom with Christina. Of course, you will have to make sure your parents are alright with this."

Chris screams, "AHHH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

I beam, "thank you guys so much!"

"Well," Chris's mom says, "we couldn't lose Christina's only friend!"

"Hey! I have lots of friends!" she argues.

"Mhmm," her dad smiles, "I bet."

"Shut up. I'm going upstairs! Bye Tris!"

I laugh, "Thank you so much again! I will call when I find an answer!"

"Good luck Tris!" Chris's dad says, and I walk out the door.

* * *

When I get the hotel my parents are staying at, I gradually start to get nervous._ They're going to say no. I'm going to have to leave Tobias and Christina. This is not going to go well._

When I reach their room, I knock and enter, "Mom? Dad?"

"In here!" my mom yells from another room.

I walk in and they are sitting in front of an over-eager Caleb.

"Beatrice, did you hear? We're moving to New York! Isn't that great?"

I want to shout, _"oh my god Caleb, shut the fuck up." _but I don't, because I need to lighten the mood.

So instead I say, "Yeah, I heard."

"Are you not excited?" he asks in disbelief.

"No," I say hastily, "I'm not. Can you leave for a minute so I can talk to mom and dad?"

"Whatever," he says and walks away.

"What is it Bea?" my mom asks, taking my hand.

"Okay, Christina asked her parents, and they said I could live with them while you guys go to New York."

"Beatrice," my dad says, "I don't know about that."

"Dad," I say, pleading, "please. I will do anything."

He thinks about it for a moment and then looks at my mom.

"Maybe we should let her stay Andrew." My mom says, "She is older now and I think could be good for her."

"She has to call every day." He says.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I scream.

They both smile at me, "yes"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I scream, while giving them both a bear hug.

"What are you so happy about?" Caleb asks walking back into the room.

"Have fun in New York!" and I run/dance out of the room, taking my phone out to call Tobias.

* * *

**do you guys still want to stab me with a butter knife? no? didn't think so!**

**R&R&R&R&R**

**-Riley**


	18. Chapter 18

**howdy guys! I'm trying to update a lot this week because I am going on vacation for spring break and I wont be able to update next week:( **

**anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

It rings about three time and then stops, going straight to voicemail. I call again and this time he picks up, "Tobias?"

"Tris," he says urgently. He is out of breath like he just went for a long sprint.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I need you to call the cops and sent them to my house. Please." And he hangs up.

My fingers shaking, I manage to call 9-1-1. I totally forgot about Marcus coming home. How could I be so stupid? My thoughts are interrupted by the operator, "9-1-1, what's your emergency?

"Um I need cops and an ambulance at 7646 divergent court! Please!" I say, my voice probably inaudible.

"Yes," she says calmly, "we will be there soon. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"No," I say catching my breath, "I'm not at the house. But please, you gotta get there!"

"We will. Just calm down and make your way over to the house. What's your name?" She says.

"Tris," I say. "Tris prior." I hang up, get in my car, and I somehow, with trembling hands, put the keys in the ignition.

* * *

When I reach his house the cops are just pulling up. I look around desperately for him but I can't find Tobias. I sprint for the front door and, despite the protest from the officer behind me, I go in.

"TOBIAS?" I scream.

I hear a loud moan coming from upstairs. I instinctively go up and budge the door open. I am standing in front of a bleeding, bruised Tobias and an unconscious Marcus.

"Tris," he breathes, walking over and embracing me in his arms, "what are you doing here? Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah," I say pulling away slightly, "they're outside. What happened?"

He lets go of me and grabs my hand, "I'll tell you later. C'mon." he motions me out the door and down stairs. I can tell he is pretty shaken up. His eyes aren't focused on anything, and his hands are quivering slightly.

I stop him before we walk down, "hey," I touch his cheek, "it's okay. It's over." He gives a slight nod and a half smile before walking down the steps.

* * *

An officer, about Tobias's height, approaches us, "are you Tris prior?"

I nod.

"And you are Tobias Eaton?" he asks, "This is your house?"

Tobias nods, squeezing my hand.

The officer scans our faces and then glances at our intertwined fingers, "we would like to question you two separately."

I give Tobias a wary glance. He nods and gives my hand one more reassuring squeeze, then lets go.

I'm am led outside by a female officer. "Hi," she stretches her hand out, "I'm Olivia." I shake her hand numbly, and let go.

"I am just going to ask you some simple questions, okay?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Okay."

"Why did you call Tobias earlier today?"

I think back to a few hours ago. It feels like years. "I just found out I wasn't moving to New York with my parents. So, I called him to tell him that I can move in with him."

She nods her head before asking another question, "What happened when you first called him?"

I let out a shaky breath, "it rang three times, and then stopped. So I called again."

"Okay. So when he did pick up, what happened?"

It's a simple question, but it makes my face go pale and my knees wobble. "He answered, told me to call the police," I take another deep breath, "and hung up."

"So after you called the police," she says, "you came here. What happened?"

"I heard a scream from the upstairs bedroom and I found Marcus unconscious." I say impatiently, I really am getting tired of this lady, I want to see him.

She softens her expression, "do you think that Tobias is beat by his father?"

My face hardens, and I clench my jaw, "I've witnessed it before."

"When?" she asks curiously.

"How is this relevant?" I ask coldly.

Her face reddens and she bites her lip, "it's not, I'm sorry. I do not have any further questions."

Almost immediately I go looking for Tobias. He is sitting on the front steps, watching Marcus being put in an ambulance. He stands up when he sees me and wraps his arms around me protectively.

Without pulling away, I whisper, "What happened?"

He stiffens and tightens his grip on me, "He tried to kill me, Tris. He was going to kill me."

* * *

**OKAY STORY TIME:**

**so my friend is reading divergent and is at the part where Tobias is all like "you look good Tris." **

**So she was all like "ASDFGHJL I LOVE FOUR AND TRIS TOGETHER AHHH!"**

**so, me being the evil fangirl that I am, I was like "EW! ONCE YOU MEET TOBIAS YOU WILL HATE FOUR! **

**okay that's my story **

**R&R&R&R**

**-Riley**


	19. Chapter 19

**hellllloooo! so im back and I wrote this as soon as I could! ENJOY!**

* * *

My eyes widen and I recoil from his embrace, "what?"

He fixes his eyes on mine, "you left one of your jackets here. Marcus found it in my closet," Tobias takes a shaky breath, "and he freaked out. I told him that you spent the past few nights here. He was already so mad. He just kept punching me, over and over and over."

Tobias's voice is calm. Other people would look at him and think that this didn't faze him, but I know better. His hands are clutched into fist to keep from shaking and his eyes are wild, unfocused.

He continues, "He stopped and walked away, and I thought he was done. But he came back in with a gun," His bottom lip starts to wobble, "_a gun_, Tris."

I feel my jaw drop and tears burn the back of my eyes. _You're so stupid. He almost _died_ because of you._

"Tris," he says, cupping my cheek, "I know what you're thinking. This didn't happen because of you, it's not your fault."

I blink back tears, "you know as well as I do, that it_ is_ my fault. And," I bite my lip, "and if I wasn't around, maybe you be better off."

He gives me a puzzled look, "what are you talking about?"

I shake my head, "Tobias, you could have died because of me and my stupid jacket. All I have ever done is put you at risk from your dad. I don't want to be the reason you-"

He interrupts me, "Tris, you're such an idiot."

I give him an incredulous look, "I'm not an idiot"

He smiles at me, "don't you get it? I would be dead already if it weren't for you, more times than you can imagine." He touches his forehead to mine, "you gave me the strength to fight back. Before you, I didn't see a point to. I…"

His voice trails off, and our eyes meet. Before I realize what I'm doing, my lips are on his.

He pulls away slightly. Our noses touching. My eyes closed. His breath on my skin. It sends chills up my arms.

"I almost forgot," he says, whispering on my cheek, "What did your parents say about you moving?

I can't hide the smile that wipes across my face, "looks like you are going to have to put up with me a bit longer."

"Crap," he says in a disappointed tone, but the smile on his face says otherwise.

He kisses my cheek before pulling me up off the front porch steps. I step close to him and look up. He cups his hands around my face.

"So is Marcus going to jail?" I ask quietly.

"I think so," he says, kissing my forehead, "I hope so."

"Why wouldn't he?" I ask.

"He is pretty good at lying, Tris. He could make something up" he says.

"I swear to god if that son of a-"

Tobias laughs, "whoa there."

Laughing, I meet his eyes, "I'm serious!"

He takes my hand and we walk inside. I step in first, he wraps his arms around me, "you could beat his ass."

I turn my head so it lays against his shoulder, "ya think?"

"Absolutely," he whispers, kissing my neck, sending shivers through me.

I turn around and press my lips to his. His hand slides up my back, leaving a trail of fire on my spine. I rub my fingers through his hair.

We grow hungry, like every kiss will be our last. He picks me up by the backs of my thighs and carries me over to the wall. I slam into it and sigh against his ear.

I wrap my ankles around his waist and kiss him harder, sliding my hands under his shirt, and gripping the sides. I pull it off and feel his bare chest.

He walks me upstairs, and into his room. He lays me on the bed and gracefully puts himself over my body. He kisses my neck lightly, putting butterflies in my stomach. His fingers pull my shirt up to the top of my stomach.

Tobias pulls away slightly, connecting his eyes to mine. They ask the question: _are you sure?_

I want him. Right now, right here.

I respond by taking my shirt off.

His eyes graze over my body. He looks at me and grins.

I'm small, frail, but he looks at me like I am the most beautiful girl in the world.

He sets me back down and kisses me again. Our bodies in a rhythm. His hands slide up my arms and reach around my back.

Tobias looks at me one more time, asking for permission.

I nod and hear a _click,_ as my bra slides off my shoulders.

His hands roam while I undo the belt on his jeans. We never stop kissing.

* * *

**So I know this is really short but oh well.**

**and yes they do have a 6th fear frenzy. **

**anyway, R&R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	20. Chapter 20

**hellooo, so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because of the fourtris in it. ENJOY!**

* * *

He kisses me one last time and then rolls to the side. I'm out of breath, so is Tobias. I feel like I just sprinted 100 miles, and I could sprint 100 more. He turns and faces me, a drop of sweat forming on his forehead, I reach out to wipe it off but he grabs my hand and pulls me into him, my cheek resting in the crook of his neck.

He is strong, you can tell by just looking at him. But to _really_ feel how strong he is, you have to be pressed against him, nothing separating you from his warmth, his scent, his muscles.

Nothing separating you from_ him_.

He combs his fingers idly through my hair and I feel the pull of sleep dragging me under.

Right before I drift off, I hear him, "I love you Tris. So much."

* * *

I wake to a stream of light hitting my eyes. I groan and then shake Tobias's shoulder.

"Hey" I whisper hoarsely

He makes some kind of grunting noise before rolling over and facing the other way.

"Tobias," I whisper.

"Mhm?" he says under a pillow.

"Tobias Eaton wake up!" I smack him with my pillow.

He slowly lifts the pillow off of his face and before I can react, he smacks me upside the head with it.

I drop my mouth in fake surprise, "you did not just do that."

He doesn't say anything, he just smirks at me.

I lock my eyes on his. We stay like that, the quilt wrapped around my bare chest, Tobias laying down, propping himself up with his elbow.

We keep our eyes trained on each other. When I first met him, I thought his eyes were dark, with a mysterious pit in them. But now, I have come to see they are dark, but instead of a pit, it's a brighter blue. It's a fascinating combination.

He moves so I abruptly I jump. He places his hands gently on both of my cheeks and connects his lips to mine.

Warm pleasure runs through me. I let the quilt drop into my lap as I bring my hands to his chest. He slides his fingertips down my arms, lighting me on fire, but giving me chills.

I pull away slightly, breathing his air. "We have to go to school."

He raises his eyebrows and gives me an amused look, "we haven't been to school in two weeks."

"I know," I say, touching my nose to his, "and that's why we have to go today"

"Hmm," he sounds, sliding his nose along my jawline, "today huh?"

It takes every force of will that I have not to press my lips to his. I pull away, bunching the quilt in my arms, "go take a shower Tobias."

He gives me a playful glare and gets up to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

When we are both ready we head outside and get on his bike.

"So," I say, "Marcus stayed in jail overnight. I guess that's good news"

He parks and slides off, offering me his hand, "yeah, I guess so. But let's not worry about it right now."

I turn and face him, "we wouldn't be able to anyway, because you have to go to first period."

He puts his hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer, "well so do you."

"I know," I say, placing my chin on his chest, "but we have separate classes, stupid."

He smiles, "go away."

I grin, "Gladly."

But he doesn't let go of me, he stares instead. I feel like I'm about to melt.

"TRIS!" I hear a shout come from across the parking lot.

I turn, frustrated. It's Christina. "One second!" I spin back around to face Tobias, "I love you, see you at lunch."

He kisses my cheek, "okay"

I walk over to Christina and give her a glare.

"What?" she asks, "did I interrupt your make out session?"

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, "we weren't _making out_."

"Yeah well," she defends, "you were about to."

I roll my eyes and we start to make my to the school doors.

* * *

First, second, and third period when by uneventfully. I find Uriah in the hallway.

"Hey Trissy!" he says a little too loud.

"Hey Uriah." I say with a grin.

He walks toward me and then stops sharply, like he remembers something tragic.

"Um, Uri," I say, "are you okay"

He sprints toward me and wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. I hug him back, awkwardly confused.

"I heard about your house," he says, "and then you being forced to move, and then not having to. And l just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

He pulls back and I feel tears burning the back of my eyes, "thank you," I whisper.

He nods and I give him a quick smile before I turn and walk the cafeteria.

* * *

I walk in and sit down beside Tobias and Christina, "hey." I say quietly

Tobias gives me a kiss on the cheek and laces his fingers with mine underneath the table, "I got you a piece of cake."

I smile and take the plate, shoving bites of it in my mouth. It's gone in a matter of seconds.

"Well damn Tris," Will says, sitting down beside Christina and throwing his arm over her chair.

I look up and laugh, "I'm hungry!"

"Tris," Tobias chuckles, "you have cake all over your face."

He grabs the napkin off the table and reaches for my face, rubbing circles around my lips. I feel my insides twist and I grow cold, chill bumps along my arms. He takes the napkin away but he keeps his eyes on me.

"If you guys don't stop making googley eyes at each other I'm gonna hurl." Lynn says, slamming her tray down.

I turn away blushing.

"Tris," Christina says urgently, "I need to talk to you."

I look around, everyone seems just as confused as I do, "uh, okay."

She drags me out in the hallway and drops my wrist, "you and Four had sex, didn't you?"

My jaw drops and my face reddens, _how could she possibly know that?_

"Oh don't act like that!" she says, "it's obvious."

"How is it obvious Chris? It's not like I went around the school shouting 'FOUR AND I HAD SEX WHOOHOO!'"

"Here's how I know," she says, "couples get either really awkward around each other, or they get all mushy and gross when they do it, you're the latter."

"We _are not_ mushy!" I demand.

She snorts, "In the parking lot today, you almost started making out. At lunch he wiped the cake off your face and stared at you for 20 minutes. It that's not mushy, I don't know what is.

I roll my eyes, "only you notice stuff like that, Chris." It's true, it's like she was trained to sniff out lies or secrets.

"Whatever," she says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the cafeteria.

* * *

"What did she want?" Tobias asks me

I blush, "I will tell you later."

He put his hand in mine, "okay."

Christina eyes me, "what did I tell you?" she whispers

I roll my eyes and glance at the door, where two police officers are making their way to our table. "Tobias Eaton, you are under arrest for the assault of Marcus Eaton."

* * *

**story time:**

**so I'm reading allegiant again because I feel like I am ready.. I have read insurgent and divergent 5 times. And I read alligant once in like October so the only thing I remember is**

_**SPOILER ALERT**_

**is her death so I am going to try and actually remember stuff this time...**

**anyway: R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	21. Chapter 21

**hello! sorry this took so long, I have been really busy this week:( ENJOY!**

* * *

I stand up, wide eyed, "what?"

The officers don't answer me, and if they did, I wouldn't hear it. Everything I hear is muffled. They are talking to Tobias, but it is like I'm deaf. No words can come out of my mouth now, either. I'm deaf and mute. _Fantastic._

Tobias walks out the cafeteria, handcuffed. There is already a crowd forming, and the officers have to shove their way through, to get to the door.

Christina taps me on the shoulder and brings me back to reality. I immediately sprint to the door and chase after them, only to find that the cop cars are gone.

"Tris," Christina says, once we are outside, she must have followed me, "what just happened?"

I whip my head around, "Christina, I need you to take me to the police station, right now."

"Okay," she says wearily, "but what's going on? Why is Four being arrested?"

"I will explain it all later," I say, my voice firm, focused.

We run to her car, and I explain everything that happened yesterday. The more I talk about, the harder it is to keep a steady voice. But I manage to keep going despite the anger, desperation, and awe.

"Wait," she says, wide eyed, "Marcus beats him?"

I nod, clutching the armrest beside me.

* * *

When we reach the station, I climb out of the car and sprint inside. There is a desk to the right of a door that I guess, would lead to Tobias. It takes every piece of will power in my body not to storm through it and drag him out.

I make my way over the desk instead. I slam my hand on it, making the scrawny man look up at me, "I'm looking for Tobias Eaton, is he here?"

He gives me a glare and then draws his eyes to a clipboard, "ah yes, Eaton. He is waiting to be interrogated now."

"Waiting to?" I ask, "So can I see him?"

He looks at me like I am crazy, "of course not! He is a criminal."

"No he is not!" I shout, slamming my hands on the desk again. "You weren't there, you have no idea what happened."

"And you do?" he asks me.

"Yes!" I shout, exasperated.

"Then, we will need to question you as well," he get up and beckons me to the door, "this way please."

I turn around, Christina is outside on her phone. I limply make my way to the door, the only thing keeping me going, is the fact that Tobias has gone through the door as well.

* * *

The hallway is dark and crammed. The smell of body odor and metal fill my nose. I keep walking behind the man, concentrating on the rhythm of his footsteps.

We reach another door, with light pouring through the cracks. He opens it and lets me in first. I scan the room for Tobias, but he isn't anywhere. A part of me deflates, and I want to sink to my knees and scream for him. But I don't.

"ma'am," the man says, his voice squeaky and annoying, "this way."

And that's when I see him. The tall boy, the muscles bulging out of his shirt, his blue eyes wild, and a look of complete frustration on his face.

When he sees me, he runs immediately, knocking the papers off the desk beside him.

He reaches me and tries to cup my face, but the handcuffs don't let him. "Tris," he breathes

"Tobias," I whisper, the guards already encasing his elbows behind his back, "what's going on? Why are you here?"

He grits his teeth, I can't tell if it's because of the question or because of the guards trying, but failing, to pull him away from me. "Tris, I don't know, they won't tell me anything. Just don't say anything. You get one phone call, call your parents. I love you." He relaxes. Letting the guards pull him back to the other room.

"Well," the man says, "I guess you would like that phone call now. Follow me."

* * *

I punch in the number and wait for her to pick up, "mom?"

"Beatrice? Why are you calling from the police station?"

I sigh, "Because Tobias just got arrested for something he didn't do! Mom you gotta help him!"

"Did he call his father? Wait," she says, "_Tobias_? Where is Four? Honey, I am very confused."

I sigh, "Mom, I will explain it all later. Please, get here!"

"Okay," she says, "I'm coming."

I hang up. The man tells me to follow him, _again_. So I do.

We walk into a room that is to bright, and the tiles on the floor or polished, white marble.

"Sit down please," the man says, "what's your name?"

I huff, wanting to act nonchalant. But really, I feel like my insides are twisting and I can hardly breathe. "Tris prior."

"That's a nickname," he says, "real name?"

"Beatrice."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I smirk, "so I'm a minor."

"I realize that, thank you Beatrice," he smiles at me. A fake smile, one that I would give to Peter, or some else who bothered me intensely.

I return it, flashing teeth.

"How old is Tobias?" he asks

I stare at him. And he looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" he asks,

"I'm going to wait for my mother to arrive to answer any further questions," I smile again.

He presses his mouth into a firm line, and I feel a sudden spark of satisfaction. These people are idiots.

I hear the door squeak open, and my mother walks in. "Beatrice!" she breathes, wrapping her arms around me in an embrace. "Can we have a moment please?" she asks.

The man stands up and leaves the room, his chicken legs barely bending when he walks. I want to talk to my mother privately, but I know how one-way windows work. They can see and hear everything we are saying.

"Bea," she says, her eyes that were once wild and desperate, are now stern and insistent. "What's going on? Where is Four and why are you here with Marcus's son?"

"Okay, mom," I say, "listen, and don't ask any questions until I am finished, okay?"

She nods.

"Four… is Marcus's son." I say, and I feel like I just betrayed him, telling her that. But I continue, "Marcus beats Tobias. And…" I breathe through my nose, trying to calm down, "Marcus tried to kill him."

She stares at me, wide eyed, "that is not possible. Marcus is the mayor of this town. He is one of the kindest people in the city!"

"Mom," I say, "I have witnessed it before. He hit _me_! Check the scars on Tobias's back. Ask him why he goes by the name four!"

She stiffens, and puckers her lips like she just tasted something sour, "Why is Tobias being arrested? Shouldn't Marcus be here instead?"

I put my head in my hands, "tell them that!"

She stands and pulls me up with her, "we will get him out, I promise." She kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

The man walks back in the room, with a look of interest in his eyes. He takes his time to sit down in the chair and arrange his papers. It frustrates me tremendously.

When he finally speaks, his voice is rough and calm, "Beatrice, do you think Tobias attacked Marcus?"

I give him a look of disgust, "no."

"Then what do _you_ think happened that day?" he is treating me like a child. And I'm done with it.

"Look," I demand, "I know that you know what I said. I'm not stupid. That," I point to the whiteboard on the wall, "is a one-way window where you heard and recorded everything I said. So, if you could ask some real questions so I can prove to you how stupid every single person in this building is, that would be great."

His face reddens and he clenches his jaw, "okay, why don't you tell me about the time when Marcus hit you."

I smile at him, "gladly. Tobias and I were at his house when Marcus came in. He was all angry and flustered." I take a shaky breath, "he didn't know who I was or why I was there. So he was about to slap me, but Tobias pushed me out of the way. That made Marcus furious, and he punched Tobias. Marcus almost hit Tobias with his belt but I stopped him. I took the hit." I close my eyes, remembering the sting on my wrist, "And then Tobias punched Marcus until he was unconscious."

"Okay," the man says, "I think you are free to leave Mrs. Prior"

"Can I see him? Do you understand now?" I ask impatiently.

"You can visit him briefly, while we wait for Marcus to arrive."

I don't even let him finish before I am running towards the door.

He is waiting just outside and I don't even think about it, I just press my lips to his.

He kisses me back, desperately. His hands gripping my face.

I pull away slightly, "Tobias." I whisper. It's the only thing I could think to say.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**1st: OKAY SO I FINISHED ALLIGAINT AND RE-READING IT WAS THE WORST DESION I HAVE EVER MADE HOLY SHIT.**

**second: I came to the conclusion that Nina Dobrev would be the best fudging Nita holy crap yes okay yes**

**third: ALLIGAINT IS GOING TO BE IN TWO PARTS AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT LIKEEEE... am I happy or am I scared i'm going to be scarred for life?**

**Fourth: they are considering Taylor lautner for Uriah and if they do cast him, imma flip shit because he is the worst actor on the planet bye.**

* * *

**okay thanks for listening to my rant I love you guys so much! R&R&R&R**

**WAIT I GOT 242 REVIEWS WHAT IS THIS AHHHHHHASDFGHJKL**

**Okay im done byeeee**


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry this is kind of short but kind of stuck sooo... also I really have no idea how the legal system works other than every episode of law and order svu so please don't comment if its wrong thanks! (and if it bothers you too much just assume its a dystopian society) ENJOYYY!**

* * *

He closes his eyes and breathes my air. In that moment I forget where I am. I forget that we are here in the police station. I forget about everything but _him_.

We stay quiet for a long time, wrapped in each other's embrace. It could be three minutes or thirty, I wouldn't know. I break the silence, "Why are we here? I whisper.

He exhales and I feel myself tense, "when they interrogated Marcus at the hospital, he said that_ I_ attacked _him_. He said that he has _never_ hit me." he grits his teeth with anger, "so they hauled me here and immediately assume I'm guilty. I hate him. I _hate_ him."

I rub my thumbs on his cheeks, pulling my self-closer to him. "I know, I do too. We will get him in jail, I promise."

He kisses me then, slow and passionately. I melt into him with desperate ache in the pit of my stomach. I grip the hem of his shirt and pull him closer to me. My head buzzes with nervous excitement. He picks me up and presses me against the wall, kissing my neck softly. I tilt my head up and sigh against his ear.

I want this to go further. But it can't. We are in a police station. I almost laugh, "Tobias."

He straightens, concerned. He grins when he sees that I'm smiling softly. We both look around, praying that no one saw us.

He must remember where he is, because his thoughtful eyes turn hard, and his mouth tightens. "He isn't going to come unless they force him too."

"Tobias," I whisper, threading my fingers through his hair, "it's going to be alright."

As if on cue, Marcus walks into the room, escorted by two cops behind him. They walk down the hallway, and it's as if all the warmth in the room left when the door opened. His eyes stare daggers into mine, only looking away when they walk past us.

When they exit the hall, Tobias scowls, "that's a sight, the mayor being arrested for beating up his son."

* * *

We both sit at the table in an interrogation room, hand in hand. The walls and furniture are grey. The room is tired and needs a new paint job, with the coat chipping at random.

"We are interrogating Marcus right now." the officer says, his voice booming. This man is bulkier, and more intimidating than the small, squeaky man from earlier. "We have already heard your stories about the abuse from him, but we would like to know what happened yesterday, right after the incident occurred."

I feel my face grow hot and I drop my gaze to the floor. Tobias slides one of his fingers down my palm and smiles briefly, before turning his gaze serious again, "we pretty much hung out all day, once the mood lightened." He gives the man a pointed look.

The man gives a Tobias a small smirk before writing something down in his notebook. I know my face must be red, I'm mortified. but something else triggers inside me. Appreciation. He believes us. For once someone in this stupid building is listening to something we are saying.

"If you guys want something to eat," he hands us a ten-dollar bill, "there is a vending machine around the corner."

It suddenly hits me how hungry I am. I have been here for probably seven hours and I haven't eaten anything since school lunch. Tobias stands up and reaches for the money. He pulls me out the door with him.

We eat and I sit down in Tobias's lap in the corner of the hall. I can't keep my eyes open any longer, and I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I wake with Tobias's forehead against mine, he looks up as I move. He didn't sleep any, I can tell. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is pale. "Nice nap," he say smiling, "almost a whole two hours."

I grin and put my arms around his neck. He kisses me gently. I savor the moment, because I know it will end soon.

"Are they still questioning him?" I ask.

He stiffens, "no they finished about an hour ago. The officer came in here earlier and told us to come in once you woke up."

I smile briefly and stand up. We make our way to the room silently, hand in hand.

When we reach the room, Marcus is standing in the corner, scowling. I can see what Tobias is talking about now- Marcus's two sides. One is the caring, generous mayor of Chicago. The other is the abusive, evil father. I feel like I am seeing both sides of him now. He is trying to keep the kind and generous act up, for the police, but I can see it in his eyes, he is livid.

Tobias stiffens at the sight of him, and I squeeze his hand. He looks at Marcus, but glances away before they make eye contact. I don't understand, I thought when you faced things like this, attacked the fear head on, it would go away. I guess Marcus cut too deep for Tobias to be mended completely.

"Well," the officer says, breaking the silence, "we have decided that Marcus is responsible for the crimes against you, Tobias," he pauses and Tobias exhales, relieved, "it is not necessary for a trial." Marcus clenches the wall in rage, "you two are free to leave."

I look up at Tobias in amazement, "I told you." I say.

He just smirks and takes my hand to walk out the door. That's when I hear the footsteps, getting louder and louder as they approach us down hall. I turn around, but it's too late. Marcus's fist collides with my head. It's the last thing I remember before all I can see is black.

* * *

**so... DID YOU GUYS SEE TFIOS CLIP BECAUSE I DID AND I SCREAMED AND STARTED CRYING AND MY MOM CAME INTO MY ROOM REALLY CONCERNED AND SHE SAW THAT I WAS WATCHING THE CLIP AND SHE SAID UNDER HER BREATH, "i'm getting really tired of this" IT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER BECAUSE IT HAS HAPPENED 4 TIMES NOW ASDFGHJKL**

**R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! so I wont be able to update this weekend because i'm going on vacation for easter! ENJOY.**

* * *

When I wake, I'm in Tobias's bed. I sit up, and it was a mistake. White, hot pain bolts up my spine and send shocks to my head. _What happened?_

I get out of the bed anyway. I am still dressed in the clothes from the police station. I make an effort to walk to the bathroom, but my head hurts to bad, so I just lay back down.

Tobias walks in the door, "hey. You're up."

I smile, "how long have I been asleep?

He walks over and sits beside me, our legs brushing, "about fifteen hours. How is your head?"

I look at him, wide eyed, "fifteen hours?" I ask in disbelief, "What happened? And when did I get here?" I point to the bed.

He stiffens and bites his lip, "Marcus." Is all he says, and I know. I don't remember, but I know.

He turns his head away from me and closes his eyes, "I'm so sorry Tris."

I shake my head, but he doesn't see me. He isn't looking at me. "Tobias, why are _you_ sorry?" I know why, but it's not his fault. He blames himself for everything that happens to me.

He leans forward and puts his head in his hands, "I shouldn't have let him touch you"

My stomach twist, and I know he isn't going to forgive himself for this, "you can't control what he does. You didn't know he was going to do that." I grab his hand, "look at me," he pulls his face up, but doesn't meet my eyes, "this isn't your fault."

"I'm going to get you something to eat." He says quietly, pushing himself off the bed and leaving the room.

"Tobias," I shout, "wait!" but in know it's no use, he isn't coming back. Despite the protest from my head, and the blood pounding against my ears with every step, I get up and chase after him.

"Tris," he says when he sees me, "you need to rest, go back upstairs." He sounds defeated.

"Tobias, what are you so upset about?" I ask, raising my voice, "it's over! Marcus hit me! He is in jail. It's okay!"

He closes his eyes and exhales, "Tris, the last time he hit you, you did it to yourself. This time, he did it spite of me! He hurt you because of _me_!"

"That's not true." I say, lowering my voice. But I don't believe it.

He looks at my shoes, "I promised myself that I would never let him touch you again."

I step closer to him, feeling the heat he radiates. I'm whispering now, "I can handle myself, you know."

His arm twitches, like he wants to touch me but decides against it. "That explains why you were knocked out cold for half a day." His voice drips with sarcasm, and the words hurt.

I tighten my mouth, shooting him a glare, "you can sit here all you want and tell me that I can't defend myself, but don't act like you did it any better."

He winces at my words, and I immediately regret ever saying them.

The microwave beeps and he reaches to open it, "here's your soup," he gives it to me and looks away.

"Tobias," I plead, "I didn't mean that."

"Oh," he gives a fake laugh, and I feel like I'm about to break into a million pieces, "you meant it."

I feel my lip wobble, but I won't cry, not now. "That's not what I meant!" I yell, because yelling is easier than crying. It's easier to stop. It's easier to control.

"Tris," he says softly, "I don't know what you meant, but I don't want to know."

I open my mouth to speak, but I don't know what to say.

"I'm going upstairs" he says and brushes past me.

I don't follow him this time, he doesn't want me to.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake to Tobias coming down the stairs. He bites his lip, and then walks over to me. "I'm sorry," I say, "so sorry."

He kisses me. Hard. I need him. I need him so much more than anyone else in this world.

I kiss him back, harder, hungrier. He slides his hands up my sides, leaving a trail of chills.

He pulls me closer with the belt loops of my jeans. Kissing my cheek, my nose, my forehead, and just when I'm about to burst, he kisses my lips. Gently, softly.

He pulls away, but our bodies are still connected, "you're right." He smiles, "You _can_ handle yourself, and I just want to be by your side when you do."

I grin, "Maybe, sometimes I don't want to save myself, I want someone to save me."

He locks his eyes on mine. Heat runs through my whole body, "then you know who to call."

"I love you, you know." I whisper

He touches his forehead to mine, I close my eyes. "I know." he breathes.

His lips are so close to mine, one simple movement could connect them. He tries to close the space, but I pull back, teasing. "Alright little girl," he laughs, "you asked for it."

He picks up my legs and tosses me over his shoulder, "TOBIAS PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I can't control the laugh that spills out of my mouth when he runs up the stairs, with me bouncing with every step. He tosses me on the bed and lays down beside me, kissing the side of my neck.

"I love you, you know." He whispers.

"I know." I say.

* * *

"Okay, "my mom says, wiping her hands on her jeans, "all the boxes are in the truck!"

She called me the next day asking if Tobias and I could help the family pack the moving truck. My parents and Caleb are leaving for New York in a few minutes.

"Thank you Tobias," she says, embracing him in a hug. He smiles and pulls away, making his way back over to me.

"Your dad hasn't given me 'the talk' yet." He laughs.

"Well," I grin, "here he comes now."

Tobias stiffens slightly and I laugh.

"Tris," my dad says, "I think Caleb needs you with something."

"Okay," I say, and smirk at Tobias before walking away.

I walk slowly so I can hear some of the conversation. "You better take care of her."

"Yes sir."

"I'm serious, I don't like leaving her here. I can see that you two are serious, and I trust you. But if you do anything to hurt her…"

"Tris!" Caleb calls, and I walk away from them.

"Hey, what did you need help with?" I ask him.

He smiles, "nothing, dad just wants to give your boyfriend 'the talk'."

"Yeah I heard some of it," I say.

He laughs, nervously. We aren't as close as most siblings are, so most of our conversations turn awkward.

"Um," he says, tensely, "I'm going to miss you."

I frown. When I decided to stay, I never thought about how it would affect my family. I will miss them. So much. But I can't leave Tobias. It's not even a question.

I pull him in for a hug, "go get into that school up there you been dreaming of since you were like, seven."

He pulls away, "how did you know about that?"

I snort, "Have you seen your room? Everywhere you look there is a brochure or poster of it!"

He smiles, "I didn't know you paid that close attention."

I bite the inside of my cheek, "well, you are my brother."

He wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight squeeze, "have fun here, okay?"

I smile, "okay."

"Caleb!" my mom shouts, "it's time to go."

We both walk toward the car. I give my dad a hug, "call every day. I mean it." He says

"Okay. I love you!"

My mom comes next and smiles at me, "make sure you actually stay at Christina's once in a while." She looks at Tobias, he grins.

I roll my eyes, "I can manage that."

"I love you. Have fun!" she says getting in the car.

I wave at them through the window, with Tobias' hand in mine.

* * *

**okay so I know the end was kind of cheesy but I wanted to give you guys a break after all these cliffys so, take it why you can!**

**hey did you guys get my TFIOS reference? I didn't even realize I did until like the third time proofreading.**

**R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	24. Chapter 24

**so first of all, I am so sorry this took so long I have just been ****_very_**** busy and I have had no time to write:( second, I have no clue what to do with this story now, so this is kind of just a filler chapter and its SUPER short sorry. ENJOY.**

* * *

Tobias opens the door to his house, "So," he whispers in my ear, making me suck in my breath, "we don't have to worry about our parents anymore."

I turn and face him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "we don't, do we?"

He smiles and pulls me closer by the small of my back, "what do you want to do today?"

I touch my nose to his, feeling my insides twist, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

He touches his lips to mine, faintly, "I'm already doing it."

"Well," I grin, "come here." I lean in on my tiptoes and press my lips firmly to his. He places his hands on my hips and draws me closer, making my head buzz. He kisses my nose and lingers, gradually moving to my lips. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, I keep forgetting to breathe.

He pulls back, just enough to where our lips brush when he speaks, "I love you."

I smile against his mouth, "are you sure?"

He rolls his eyes, "maybe not."

I drop my mouth in fake surprise, "Oh, that's not very encouraging."

He grins, "I was actually thinking about breaking up with you."

"You can't leave," I point my finger at him and laugh, "I ditched new York for you!"

"Fine," he smirks, rubbing his thumb on my back idly, "I guess I will keep you."

I roll my eyes and smile, "How generous of you."

He smiles again, "but seriously, what do you want to do today?"

"How about," I bite my lip, "a picnic."

He chuckles, "a picnic?"

"Yes. I sit down on the couch and smirk, "And you get to make everything."

"Oh no!" he walks over to me, "you're going to help me do this!"

"You can pack everything, and I will supervise. It's a system." I say simply.

He scowls playfully at me, "Zeke was right."

I give him an incredulous look, "what can Zeke possibly be right about?"

He laughs, "I'm whipped."

* * *

An hour later, he finishes and grabs my hand. We walk outside and sit down in the grass. Tobias opens the basket and hands me a sandwich, shaking his head, "The things I do for you."

I grin and put my head on his shoulder, "you love me."

I feel his gaze on me, the heat of his eyes on the top of my head, "a lot," he whispers.

I turn my head to look at him, "I love you."

He seems so much happier now. No more Marcus, no more parents to impress. I guess it's only fitting that he is brighter. We finish eating and I put my head in his lap. Playing with my hair distantly, he whispers, "what if we could stay here forever. Freeze this moment and never move, never do anything but this."

I sit up, resting my head on his chest, "as long as I'm with you."

He doesn't say anything, he just places his hand in my hair. We stay like that for a long time, and I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**please read:**

**so I have no idea what to do with this story and I was thinking about ending it unless I get a new idea. PLESE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS I AM FOREVER STUCK.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! SO I NOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY AND I AM REALLY EXCITED AND IM NOT WINGING IT ANYMORE YAY! anyway, ****_huge _****thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I love you guys so much! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tris," my eyes flutter open, "look." I glance up to where Tobias's finger is pointing. I feel myself smile. The sky is a beautiful orange color, with shades of deep purple surrounding the sun. It's incredible. I stare at it for a long time, captivated. I glance over at him to see if he is as amazed as I am, but he is looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I ask, grinning. I always catch him staring at me, I don't know why.

He smiles to himself and nods faintly, "nothing."

"Tell me!" I grin again, shoving him with my elbow. He loses his balance and falls backward. I land on his chest. He laughs, a deep rumble as his ribs shake. Our faces are so close, I could easily lean in and kiss him. He traces his fingertips on my lips, staring with lust. Placing his hands on the backs of my legs he squeezes tenderly. I feel myself sigh softly, and my face grow hot. My stomach twist with nervousness as he leans down and kisses my neck, leaving a trail of fire. He brings his mouth up to my lips and kisses me gently. I pull away, savoring the taste of him, "I love you."

Tobias sits up, pulling me closer and touches his lips to my forehead, "I love you."

* * *

The next morning, I wake a text from Christina:

_I need you to come to my house, right now. And don't bring your boyfriend, we need to talk._

I stiffen with anxiety and roll over, "Tobias, wake up."

He grunts and turns the other way, "no thanks."

"I have to go over to Christina's," I shake his shoulder and turn on the lamp. He conceals his face under the pillow. "Well, I'm leaving. Love you!" I try to hop out of the bed but he grabs my hand pulls me back.

"Don't leave," he whispers, "I need breakfast"

I roll my eyes, "you can make your own damn breakfast."

He smiles groggily, "Be careful, I love you." He kisses my cheek softly and let's go of my hand. I grab my bag and drive to Christina's.

When I get there, Christina is sitting on the front porch steps, her eyes red and splotchy. I run over, suddenly very concerned, "Chris, what happened?"

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "I think, Tris…"

_This can't be what I think it is, please don't let this be what I think it is. If Will dumped her…_

"I think I might be pregnant."

I inhale as my jaw drops, okay, this is _worse_ than what I thought it was. I quickly close my mouth and gain my composure, "um, okay." I say calmly, even though my insides are screaming, "Have you taken a test yet?"

She nods.

"We need to go get one. Okay?" I grab her hand and take her to the car.

"Can I drive?" she ask.

I raise my eyebrow, "yeah I guess, here." I toss her the keys. We both climb into the car.

"I just want to drive before..." she trails off, focusing intently on her seatbelt.

"Christina, look at me" she meets my eyes, "you're not _dying_," she smiles, "you might not even_ be_ pregnant. Okay?"

She laughs nervously, "I overreact about everything"

I smile, "just go." She switches the gear into drive and we pull out into the street.

As we approach a stoplight, she mumbles something inaudible under her breath.

"What?" I ask.

She turns to me without a second thought. Her eyes widen with panic when she looks out my window. "Chris? What is-" Bang_! _My body lurches sideways and bang my head against the steering wheel. I don't even register pain, my eyes close and all I see is black.

* * *

**DONT HATE ME DONT HATE ME DONT HATE ME I HAVE THIS ALL PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD**

**so thinking about doing the next few chapters in Tobias's POV? **

**anyway, R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	26. Chapter 26

**I decided to write this chapter in Tobias POV so tell me what you guys think:) ENJOY!**

* * *

(**Tobias POV)**

"Be careful, I love you." I tell her, and let go of her hands. Tris bolts out the door without a second glance. I get chills on my arms without the heat of her next to me. All I want to drag her back into the bed. But I don't, instead I decide to go back to sleep

When I wake, I look at the clock, I slept for three more hours. I check my phone for a text from her, but there's nothing. Wouldn't she have texted me by now? I shake off the thought.

* * *

I slide on some jeans a throw on a black shirt, absentmindedly making sure it doesn't touch my back. Walking downstairs, I realize how quiet this house is now since Marcus is gone. Sure, whenever Tris is here it's not silent, but it's peaceful and I'm not on edge every time I breathe. I grab a banana and peel it, walking over to the couch. My phone buzzes and I grab for it instantly, its Will- Tris's friend. Why is he calling me? The only reason I have his number is because he is dating Christina. I answer anyway, "hello?"

"Four," he says urgently, "you need to come to the hospital. Right now.

I tense, "why?" my voice cracks.

"Christina and Tris-," he starts, but I cut him off at the sound of her name.

"Will, what happened?"

"They were in a car accident, and it was… it was bad." I hang up, racing outside to my bike. I hop on and drive as fast as I can. _Tris is fine, _I tell myself_, everything is fine._ I want to believe it, but I don't.

When I arrive at the hospital, everything is hazy, like I'm in a dream. I hope this is dream, and when I wake she is laying down beside me, her eyes closed peacefully- not a worry in the world.

_Please let this be a dream._

* * *

"Do you have Tris Prior here?" I ask impatiently to a nurse in the main lobby. Her hair is blonde like Tris's. She is small and stiff like her too. If I was to only get a quick glance, I would think it was her.

"Yes," she says, "she got here about an hour ago."

I look at her expectantly, "well, can I see her?"

She frowns, _just like Tris_, "are you family?"

"No."

She gives me a pitying smile, "I'm sorry, only family can enter right now."

I run my hand through my hair in frustration, "her family lives in New York."

She looks up from her desk, suddenly interested, "do you know who she lives with?"

I want to scream, this is ridiculous_. Why can't I see her?_ "Me." I answer, "She lives with me."

She smiles and stands, "I'm taking you to her doctor, Dr. Fernando. He will explain the current situation." I nod as she leads me down a hallway. We enter a room with a man in a white lab coat on. The nurse leaves and I sit down in a chair across from his desk.

"Hello," the doctor says, "I'm Fernando, Beatrice's doctor." I reach and shake his hand.

"Four." _  
_"I understand that you are her boyfriend."

I nod.

"You know that she was in accident with her friend, Christina." I nod again, "well, Tris has three broken ribs and her elbow is broken."

I exhale a breath that I didn't know I was holding, "so that's it? Other than that she's fine?"

The corners of his mouth tighten, "no. unfortunately those injuries are the least of our worries."

I stiffen, "what do you mean?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, and we are scared that she isn't going to."

I stare blankly at him, "what?"

"She hit her head pretty hard and has been unresponsive since the accident. I'm sorry Four." He gives my shoulder I reassuring squeeze when he walks to the door.

I try to breathe, but it's like my windpipe is sewn shut. I can't hear anything, or say anything. I just sit there, feeling nothing.

It might be minutes, or hours when someone touches my shoulder. The fingers are short and skinny, frail like a bird's leg. Frail like Tris's.

I spin around, praying to god it's her, but I know it's not. It's the nurse I spoke to earlier, "do you want to see her?" I nod, following her down another hallway and walk into a blindingly white room.

"Tris," I whisper, running to the bed in the corner. I know its Tris, but it doesn't look like her. Her face is pale, making the bruises stand out. Her hair is tangled and nappy. And her body, all I can see is cast after cast, her leg hanging up by a sling. It takes everything in me not to burst into tears at the sight of her so broken and fragile. I take her hand and grip it firmly, thinking that if I squeeze it hard enough, the life with rush back into her closed eyes.

"We have high hopes that she will wake up tomorrow," the nurse says, "if she does wake up," her voice lowers, "her memory might be at risk."

I stare at her grimly, "her memories?"

She smiles tightly, "the hit was very damaging to her brain, and we don't know what she will remember. she could los just 48 hours previous to the accident, it could be a few years."

I shake my head, "how long would they be gone?" I ask tightly.

"We don't know yet." She says, "We are doing further brain scans later, but we hope it will only be two weeks."

This isn't real. It _can't_ be real. I put my head against the railing on the bed.

"I've heard that she is strong, four. She looks like a fighter."

I don't look up, "can you give us a moment?" it could be a nice question, but I say it sharply, cutting off anything else that she was going to say. She quietly makes her way across the room, closing the door behind her.

"Tris," I whisper, cupping her face in my hand, "I love you." I don't expect her to say it back, I know she cant. But when she doesn't respond, I lose it. My mouth contorts and my sobs echo like a dying animal around the room.

_Why her? Anybody but her, please._

* * *

**So what did you guys think of Tobias POV? I want to write the next chapter in his POV as well, but if its not good, I wont...**

**P.S. Um, just now realizing that Tris doesn't call him Tobias in the movie... #notokay**

**R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


	27. Chapter 27

**so this chapter is also in Tobias's POV and I think I like doing it. let me know if you guys want me to alternate chapters so one chapter is Tris and one is Tobias. ENJOY!**

* * *

Four?" I deep voice asks. Will.

I tried to sleep, but it was pointless. I cried for a long time, not shutting up even when the nurses came into the room to check on her.

Then I got mad. Furious. I punched the wall and kicked chairs around the room and screamed until the inside of my throat became raw and scratchy.

It's not fair. Oh god it's not fair. It's not fair that this happened to her, she's never done anything to anyone. It's not fair that people like Marcus and peter get let off easy and Tris is stuck here, almost dead. It's not fair, that even if she does wake up, she might not remember anything- remember me. It's not fair, it's not fair. It's not fair.

I look up, "what?" I say tiredly.

"Just came to check on you guys. They told me about her." His voice lacks the usual intelligent flow. He speaks sluggish now. He sounds tired and sad. You would think we have been in the hospital for days, but it has only been a few hours.

"How's Chris?" I ask. I honestly couldn't care less, but since he came to check on Tris, asking about her is the least I can do.

He gives a shy smile, "she woke up about an hour ago. She's got a concussion and a broken arm. Nothing as bad as..." He trails off when I turn away and set my hand on hers.

"I'm really sorry." I tighten my grip on her hand "she's gonna be alright. I know it."

"How?" My voice cracks more than I wanted it to and tilt my head to the ceiling, blocking any tears that just threatened to fall.

"I just know. I can feel it." He smiles and leaves the room, leaving me alone with her. Not that I don't prefer it this way, I just want her to wake up. Just wake up. Please.

* * *

2 days later

When I wake, my back is sore and my stomach is growling. When was the last time I ate anything? Numbly, I walk to the cafeteria and fill my tray with grilled chicken and peas. All I can think about is her. What if she wakes up when I am gone and nobody is there for her? What if she wakes up and doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't wake up?

I eat fast, trying to get back to the room as quickly as possible. When I finish, I go up to her room and sit down in my usual seat. Her face is healing, the bruises are slightly visible and you wouldn't be able to see them unless you knew they were there.

I don't know what to do now. It's certain that I am not leaving her, no matter how many times the nurses say I should get some air. The thing is, I'm bored. I mean, I know my girlfriend is in a coma, but I have been sitting here for three days and nothing has happened. They say that she can hear me if talk to her, I haven't tried it. it just seems stupid to talk to someone unconscious. but what do I have to lose?

"Tris?"

Nothing.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but," my voice starts to shake, "I love you and..."

Her hand squeezes mine, slightly.

I shake her shoulder, gently but urgently, "Tris?"

Her eyes flutter open. She's awake, oh my god. I wrap my arms around her so tightly I am probably hurting her. A sob escapes my mouth and it turns into a laugh. "You're awake. Tris. Oh, oh my god."

I notice something: she isn't hugging me back. Her arms are hanging limply by her sides. Soon she stiffens and pushes me away, "Tris?"

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't have too. The confused expression on her face says it all.

"Tris do you know who I am?" I bite my lip.

Her eyes scan my face, "I'm sorry, no." She doesn't sound like the Tris I know, the Tris I'm in love with. "It seems that you know me though." she says bitterly.  
"Wait, "she says, looking around the room, "where are my parents?" her eyes land on the sign near the door that reads, 'Chicago Hospital,' "why am I in Chicago? I thought we were moving next week. Why am I in the hospital? What the hell happened?"

I stand, tears burning the back of my eyes, "I'm going to go get the doctor."

"Wait!" she says, grabbing my arm. I still feel the spark of her touch. "What's your name?"

I set my jaw, clutching the armrest on the chair, "Four."

And I leave without turning back.

* * *

**so I read this and almost started crying ... sorry guys.**

**R&R&R&R**

**-riley**


End file.
